A Black Heart Hiei Love Story
by RunaMoon0807
Summary: This is the new story i was talking about i hope you like it.
1. A Black Heart Information

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Information**

**Name**: Runa Eclipse

**Age**: looks 16 but is 315 in demon years

**Height**: just under 5 foot

**Demon**: Wolf, Angel, and Fire Demon

**Eyes**: Red can become yellow or blue

**Hair**: White in Demon, Blonde in Angel mode, and Brown in Human

**Demon Forms**:

**Wolf**: She is white wolf with blue eyes can get blue flames around her paws and tail. Can have wings also with blue flames on the tips and the wings are also white.

**Angel**: Blonde hair with blue eyes and strong white wings. She wears a white dress lined in blue gems that makes the moons and stars on fire with blue flames. Her wings can also be tipped in blue flames and she wears a clear gem that changes colors with her moods around her head.

**Demon** **Wolf**: It is a black wolf with yellow eyes with no pupils. Her flames change to red with black in the middle. She also can have black wings. Her wings, paws, and tail are flamed tipped with the black and red flames.

**Demon** **Angel**: Is the same with the angel but instead of blue eyes they are black. Her hair is flame red as well. Her dress is black with red gems with only flames no moons and stars. She still has her gem on her head but it is straight black with no other color. Her wings are black with blood dripping from her wings.

**Demon** **Half-Wolf and Half-Human**: She is a girl with black hair, ears, and tail tipped in red. Her eyes are yellow with no pupil. She wears a black ninja fighting outfit with red flames on the rims. Her hair is in a ponytail held by red ribbon.

**Half-Wolf and Half-Human**: White hair, ears, and tail. She has a blue fighting outfit rimmed in white and light blue. Her eyes are red and her hair is in a ponytail held by blue ribbon with stars and moons on the ribbon and outfit.

**Human**: Brown hair left down with red eyes. Usually wears black, red, and blue with black ninja boots or black boots. Her shirts usually has flames, stars, moons, and wolves.

**Weapons**: She has one katana that changes to her moods while she is fighting or moon phases. It is silver with black inlay in the shape of stars and moons that changes with her mood while she is fighting or moon phases as well. She also has a dagger that is the same way. Otherwise any weapon as well as fangs and claws work just as well.

**Hobbies**: Watching the moon or stars, howling at the night or moon, playing her flute, singing when she is alone, and training to beat someone.

**Personality**: She would more than likely to be alone or away from people and demons on the outside but on the inside she deep down would like to be close to someone or just close to people and demons. She is usually at school, demon world, and at her job at the observatory.

**Past**: When she looked six her family was all killed by a person that looked like a dragon. She later learned that his name was Storm and he was a dragon demon after the Flamestone that her family owned. During the fight with him her father handed her the stone and told her to run. She did as she was told and run but after a while she went back to her parents they were dead as well as the rest of the family. After that she trained and killed demons for a living figuring that all of them were killers, but she soon found that to be wrong. She came across two demon kids who were twins a boy and a girl fox demons. They were under attack by two human demon slayers. She quickly killed the demon slayers and the twins named Rin and Kato stayed with her on her travels. Later Storm came asking you to give up the stone. You said no and a fight broke out later in the middle of the fight the twins got killed. You were about to go to rage mode when Storm said that until you give up the stone he would kill any one close to you. So since then she has been closed off staying a demon slayer or human slayer to whoever hired her. That is what is happening now she is on a kill mission to take out Yusuke a human that works for the spirit world that needs to be taken out so that is where we leave you.

**How do you like yourself?**


	2. A Black Heart Chapter 1

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 1**

**Your POV**

I was walking to my new school and my new assignment.

**You**: This should be an easy assignment first I will take care of the humans then move to the two demons. I cover my energy signal as I came up to the school to start my new mission. I walked into the school and straight to the office to get my class list and times and to find my homeroom.

**Office** **Woman**: You must be a new student by the name of Runa Eclipse right? I had just walked into the office to be met by a woman at a desk with papers on it.

**You**: That is right I came for my class times and my homeroom assignment. She started going though some papers until she pulled two papers out and handed them to me.

**Office** **Woman**: Here is the information you need and we sure hope you enjoy your stay at our school. I nod and head to my homeroom. I walk to my homeroom being watched as I went. Glares by the girls and love stuck eyes by the guys. I just didn't pay them any mind and walked into my homeroom to start my mission. There was my teacher along with my two human targets but no demons around this was going to be easy to kill the humans but hard to find the demons.

**Teacher**: You must be the new student. I nod my head and handed him my papers. So you are Runa Eclipse would you like to tell us something about yourself? I shook my head no. Then would you please take a seat by Yusuke who showed up today for a change. I nod and walked to my seat by my prey. My glare kept everyone away but also my prey as well. I also think he knew I was a demon but I pushed that out of my head. Has the day went on I would get close but could not make my move due to there being too many people around. So the day went on like that until school ended and with that I followed him out of school and I couldn't make my move. That was until I noticed an insect that only I and special people and demons could see. I grabbed it and looked at its crushed remains of the Maki Insect. See the insect told me one thing the deal was off and with that that hunt was over for the humans and the demons.

**You**: Dang so not only is this hunt over but I don't get paid for it as well. With that I left to get a new assignment so I could get something for this long day, still talking about the failed mission.

**Koemna POV**

I was stamping papers when the ogre came and slammed his papers in front of me making me lose track of my papers and also sending my papers flying everywhere.

**You**: You better have a good reason for messing up my count of pleasures and punishments ogre. I was angry but then I looked at the paper to see what had scared the ogre so much.

**Ogre**: Sir the Saint Beasts want into the human world. I was shocked that they would even thing that I would let them in.

**You**: No way am I letting them into the human world. I was now angry at them for asking and they knew they couldn't get though the barrier to the human world.

**Ogre**: They have already sent the Maki Insects to the human world and sent a demon slayer after Yusuke and his human friend Kuwabara and then she was going to go after Hiei and Kurama why them anyway? This got me scared that they would hire someone to kill Yusuke and the others. But don't worry she gave up the hunt. I sighed in relief. Then a thought came to mind.

**You**: Would you mind telling me why I didn't know that Yusuke and the others were being hunted? He backed up scared as I glared at him.

**Ogre**: Because it was the slayer for hirer Runa Eclipse. I fell from my chair, but after a few minutes an idea came to mind.

**You**: Call her she has inside information and could help in the mission. He was about to say something when I stopped him. And I don't care about the cost just call her now. He ran to call her and I prayed that she wouldn't kill them or the other way around when they found out what she was going to do to them. After awhile the ogre came back.

**Ogre**: She is coming to make the deal as we speak. I nodded my approval.

**You**: Also get Hiei and Kurama they will be of great help to the group as well as great back up just in case she doesn't like the deal or she chooses not to help or show up at all. He nods and runs out the door to do his orders.

**Voice**: That won't be needed I am sure we can think of some kind of deal prince Koemna. I jumped but then relaxed when I saw who it was.

**You**: Runa how did you get in here? I said in a stern voice with a touch of fear.

**Runa**: I have my ways now let's make a deal now shell we. I nod and pointed to an empty chair that she could sit in. She sits to start making a deal to hopefully save the human world.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. A Black Heart Chapter 2

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 2**

**Your POV**

I walked into Koenma's office after I got the call that he needed help with the same demons that left me out to dry on my last job.

**You**: So you what to make a deal with me a slayer for hire. So telling me how much are you willing to give me for to have them dead. I smiled at him but he stayed unchanged this was the truth to him so I guess I need to be more serious.

**Koemna**: The price is 1 million in gold and a clean record. I thought about it for a moment and knew I could get better or at least more gold but the clean record was too tempting.

**You**: Fine you got a deal so when do I start this job I have other people and demons waiting for me to have an opening if you know what I mean. He smiles and then he pushes a button on his desk.

**Koemna**: Would you please bring them in then so they can get to know each other and then they can get to the place where Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to start their mission they going to need help soon. I just looked at my sword as he said this to see to my delight that it is the new moon. When the doors open to show two demons one was a demon with red hair and green eyes and the other a short demon with black hair and red eyes. These are your partners for this job so please work together without killing each other. I looked at them and they looked at me. The one dressed in red is Kurama and the one dressed in black is Hiei. I looked at Koemna before he could say my name but I wasn't fast enough. Guys this is Runa Eclipse the slayer for hirer. They looked at me and I took some steps back and looked at them. Not sure if they knew I at one time was hunting them for the demons that we were to kill.

**Kurama**: Nice to meet you Runa. He holds out his hand and I take it in a shake. I looked at the one called Hiei but he said nothing. Sorry he doesn't say much to people that he doesn't know. I nod to Hiei but he just walks away to start our mission.

**Koemna**: Well good luck guys please finish this mission otherwise my father will have my hide. Kurama and I both nod and follow Hiei to start the job. I spoke first to find some things out to know my group around me.

**You**: So how did you guys get roped into this job with the brat of a prince in diapers? Kurama looked at me and then spoke.

**Kurama**: We are trying to clean our records so we may be free to do as we please. I nod and then ask the next question.

**You**: What kind of demons are you guys? Kurama smiled and the answered.

**Kurama**: I am a fox demon and Hiei is a fire and ice demon. I nod and then it got quiet and then Kurama spoke up the questions I was waiting for. How about you how did you get into this job and what kind of demon are you? I smiled but didn't turn to them to show my smile.

**You**: I got into the job for the money and clean record as well and as for want kind of demon I am that is a wolf, fire, and angel demon. They froze in their tracks to look at me in wonder but I 

ignored it and kept walking until they caught up and we made it to the place we where suppose to leave from. With one finally look at them there was a flash of light and I was going to pay some old friends a visit.

**Demon World**

We made it to the demon world. Where I see two humans were fighting with some demons the one that was Yusuke was with the one called Kuwabara that was my old goal as well as the one called Yusuke being the human spirit detective.

**Voice**: "So you were going after the human spirit world toy." I felt in my head and it had to be the one called Hiei. "That is right wolf my name is Hiei." I sighed remembering the last one to do this.

**You**: "So you are telepathic as well forbidden child and yes I am also telepathic and I also know about you that is my job you know to know my targets. So if you would please stay out of my head I won't have to kill you like I was planning for to begin with." With that I blocked my mind so he would stay out of it and I could worry about fighting the demons attacking the two humans.

**Yusuke POV**

I had just arrived in the demon world with Kuwabara when we were attacked by demons. We were having major problems when three orbs of light appeared. One by one they changed into a human form but two of them I knew were not but the other I didn't know at all but it looked like a girl with a bad attitude.

**You**: What are you two doing here and who is the chick? I soon regretted it when she soon had her dagger to my throat.

**Girl**: I would watch who you call a chick you got it detective otherwise this dagger will find its mark. I felt the heat of blood on my neck as the blade of her dagger made a cut on my neck.

**You**: Sure no problem. She drops the dagger to her side and then turns and starts killing off the demons around her.

**Kurama**: Don't mind her she was paid to do this mission and she really didn't want to do this and she really doesn't like any of us. I looked at her as the demon are dropping dead around her or running away from her. After a few minutes they were all gone, and weapons were put away.

**You**: Kuwabara this guy in red is Kurama and the guy in black is Hiei, and I don't know her. I looked at her she was just under Hiei's height and was wearing a blue fighting outfit.

**Girl**: My name is Runa and I am a wolf, angel, and fire demon and that is all you need to know about me for now. With that she walked away towards the castle.

**You**: What is her deal she makes Hiei look sweet and caring. Hiei glares at me and follows Runa. I guess we should follow them they seem to know where we should go. So with that Kuwabara and Kurama followed me to the castle to where I have tons of questions in my head, to be answered but they would have to wait until later.

**End of Chapter 2 **


	4. A Black Heart Chapter 3

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 3**

**Your POV**

The two humans and the two demons where following me. Hiei being the closet and I just kept walking to the front of the castle hoping I could go straight though the gate. But I stopped at the gate my nose caught a charge in the air. The others stopped behind me confused or should I ran into me.

**Yusuke**: What is the deal Runa why did you stop? In a flash my claws were out along with my fangs, ears, and tail which scared the humans and shocked the demons.

**Kuwabara**: She is a wolf demon!! I flicked my ears back mad at the yelling that the human made to my sensitive ears.

**Kurama**: Kuwabara please don't yell her ears are very sensitive and she did tell all of us that she was part wolf demon so please calm down. I nod my thanks and check the area again but the strange feeling and smell is still not gone.

**Hiei**: What is wrong wolf scared to go in to see your old bosses? My ears went back flat against my head and my tail got rigged.

**You**: They may be my old bosses but I know the area and something feels and smells wrong. They just walked past me and into the front door.

**Yusuke**: We don't have time to wait on a smell or feeling there are people getting hurt and maybe worst. They opened the door and they walked in and then the smell and the feeling got worst and then I remembered the Gate of Betrayal.

**You**: Guys wait it is a …!! By the time I got to them the trap was sprung. Now not only were they trapped but so was I.

**Kurama**: So Runa this was want you picked up on. This is want you felt and smelled strange. I nodded most of my energy went to into keeping the newly fallen ceiling off of me. So I didn't want to waste any energy in talking.

**Kuwabara**: Why didn't you tell us about this I mean this is your old bosses place isn't it? I shake my head to show this wasn't the time to ask stupid questions.

**Hiei**: Stop talking you baka and save want energy you have to hold the ceiling. They were about to fight when I growled to make them stop which in turn it did, because it shocked Hiei and scared the baka.

**You**: Sorry but we don't have time to fight each other and the ceiling so would you guys think about how we are going to get out of this. They calm down and you could tell they were trying to think of a way out and you start to as well.

**Voice**: Trying to think of a way out are we that won't work. We all looked up to see a bat eye flying around the close by the falling ceiling. Well, well if it isn't Runa the slayer for hirer who didn't do her job. I growled at it but my training told me to stay put otherwise we could all in up dead.

**Yusuke**: What does it mean you didn't do your job what job is he or it talking about? I continued to watch the stupid eye as it flew just out of reach. I then looked at Yusuke and the group.

**You**: You four were my job or my targets whatever you want to call it which was to take you guys out or to kill you however you want to call it. I turned back to the eye and showed my fangs but the eye was still a few feet away from me which was a little too far for me to reach.

**Eyeball**: No need to get mad at me wolfing for not doing your job you wouldn't be in this tight spot but you can get out of this the 15 million gold is still there and the ceiling gives enough lead way for one person to get out of this trap. I growled again but this time my eyes flashed yellow.

**You**: Sorry after you break a deal with me I don't go back on it and I will never work with them again got it. My eyes almost stayed yellow but I shut them and relaxed them enough to get them to change back.

**Eyeball**: The same will go for you to Hiei the Saint Beasts would love you to work with them as a general maybe all you have to do is leave these bakas behind. I could tell in his eyes that he was thinking about the idea he was just given.

**Kuwabara**: Don't you dare shrimp otherwise I will drag you back here myself. During this fight which I chose not to break up I was looking for the lever to stop this wall from coming down on us. It took a few minutes but I then found it on the wall on the other side.

**Eyeball**: I see you found the lever wolfing to stop the ceiling and I also bet that you know that you and Hiei are the only ones that could reach the lever in time to save the others that is if you wanted to try. I looked at the group and then looked at me.

**You**: I am not fast enough guys but I know who is. I looked at Hiei and so does everyone else. Hiei gave me a look of confusion which disappeared in a flash.

**Kuwabara**: There is no way that I can trust the shrimp. I glared at him for going against my judgment and Hiei also glared at him for calling him that name again.

**Yusuke**: Runa is right Hiei is the fastest person here if she says she isn't fast enough then I will believe it. As they fight over who was going to go me or Hiei the ceiling was getting heavier.

**You**: Guys could you hurry this up is it me or Hiei that is going for the lever otherwise I am going to go myself. They looked at me as I was starting to feel the strain of the ceiling.

**Kurama**: Runa are you ok you look like you're in pain? I nod has I start to feel my bones pop and crack. I couldn't take it anymore I was going to go for the lever even if the boulder was going to land on top me if they didn't chose who was going to go for it. It wouldn't matter if one of us didn't try soon it would kill us all. I could feel my ankles and wrists going so the choice had to come soon.

**Yusuke**: Go Hiei I trust you and so does everyone else go and get us out of this mess so we can finish this mission. But before Hiei could go I went for him and as I got to the lever and pulled it when the boulder I knew was coming came and landed on me the last thing I heard was the gang.

**Everyone but Hiei**: RUNA!! Then everything went black.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. A Black Heart Chapter 4

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 4**

**Hiei POV**

Everyone yelled the wolf's name and the boulder landed where she was. I tried to remember when she moved but I didn't. She was fast like me but she said I was faster than her but how she made it to the leaver. Did she mean the boulder not the ceiling then she knew it was there but also knew she wasn't fast enough to beat it but knew I was?

**Eyeball**: She was a little slow to miss the boulder and I am sure she knew about it. This shocked me and I looked to see a white wolf limping but behind the eyeball. What the. He never finished the sentence for the wolf attacked him and cut him almost in half. The wolf changed into the wolf demon that came with us and she was very hurt and bleeding.

**Runa**: Tell your friends that we are coming for them and they better give up. The eyeball flew off and Runa fell to the floor. We all went to her as she got up keeping her leg off the ground and holding one arm to her chest.

**Yusuke**: Runa are you okay? She glared at him but then went to a wall she pushed her hurt ankle and wrist and with a pop and a crack they went back into place.

**Runa**: I am now so let's keep going. Before she could take a step with her hurt and broken ankle and her eyes showed pain and she went down on one knee holding her hurt ankle with her unhurt hand.

**Kurama**: No you are not Runa that ankle is broken and so is your wrist you can't fight like this. Kurama reached to help but she pushed him away.

**Runa**: Stay away I am fine and I have fought on a lot more worst injures. She got up and walked on both legs but I could tell she was in pain. So I walked close by to make sure if she went down at least someone would there to catch her. What am I thinking I can't care for her that will show weakness and I never show weakness not to anyone.

**Yusuke**: Runa where are we going and are you ok you look like you're in all of pain. She pushed him away with a look that could kill most demons and humans. She didn't want anyone close to her at all but why?

**Runa**: Just stay away from me I have a job to do and you are making it very difficult. She walks up to the door that was made of stone. Now this is our first stop the rock beast, called Golem. With that she pushed the door open.

**You POV**

I pushed the door open to Golem's room and the next challenge. The minute I walked in I felt something strange and wrong. I put my ears back as far as they could go.

**Kurama**: Runa what is wrong? I kept checking the air as the doors went shut behind us.

You: I can't find his energy or his smell at all I don't know where to look. I kept trying to find it but couldn't.

**Kuwabara**: So there is no energy let's move on then to get whatever we are looking for. My eyes flashed yellow at this comment.

**You**: There is something here I am starting to feel the energy of a demon around here but not very strong but something is wrong with it. They looked at me very confused.

**Kurama**: What do you mean something is wrong with the energy? My ears went forward and then back again.

**You**: The energy is everywhere so I can't find the source of it. I looked around and used all of my senses which in turn finally picked up a sound and the strongest point of energy. Come out Genbu I have found you now hiding is useless so come out now. Out of now where in front of us came a rock demon that I knew had to be Genbu.

**Genbu**: So slayer you are as keen as they say too bad you can't get pass me. I smirked at him and then sit down to rest and to start healing my broken ankle and wrist.

**You**: You don't have to worry about me it is them you have to worry about. He turned from me to the group and started to laugh.

**Genbu**: Don't toy with me wolf if I kill you I will be rewarded but if you go to the leader then I will rule and area in the human world. I glared at him but didn't move as Kurama came forward.

**Kurama**: I will fight you beast. The rock turned to face him.

**Genbu**: So you a demon that choose to leave demons to live in the human world with humans wishes to fight me don't make me laugh. Kurama pulls out a rose and in a flash it became a whip.

**You**: So it is the famous rose whip from the famous Yoko Kurama. The others looked at me as I smirked at the fight that was about to begin between the fox and the rock demon.

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. A Black Heart Chapter 5

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 5**

**Your POV**

I watched Kurama take his fighting stance I just paid no mind to the others that were around me. I was watching Genbu making sure he didn't pull anything as well as to make sure that nothing was pulled to get me up to the leader named Suzaku. As they fought Hiei walked up to me.

**Hiei**: How did you know about Kurama? My eyes never left the battle as Genbu took his tail and started to do something with it that caught my attention, but I answered his question anyway.

**You**: I told you before I am a slayer for hirer it is my job to know my targets and he was one at one time so I knew about him and is other half. He just nodded his head and then Yusuke said something that made me go back to the match going on.

**Yusuke**: Hey were did that rock dude go he just disappeared into the ground. I looked around and again heightened my senses to find him.

**Hiei**: Can you find him again before he attacks again? I kept looking my ears going back and forth.

**You**: No I am having problems locating him again. He looks at me confusion in his eyes. I have the same feeling from when we were first in this room like he is everywhere. He gets his katana ready for an attack and I try and stand up only for him to hold me down.

**Hiei**: You are in no shape to fight you would just get in the way. I push his hand away and this time stand up.

**You**: I am fine ok I told you I have fought on worse so I can at least defend myself. I stand up and draw my katana and then grabbed my dagger and put the ends of the two together to form my new weapon called the Eclipse sword.

**Hiei**: Nice sword can attack from both sides but I feel something different about it. I smiled at the comment and then answered him.

**You**: Thanks yours is nice too and yes there is something different about it but I will have to tell you later. As I look around with my eyes and listening to my ears, but I could not find a thing. Then Yusuke yelled my name and I turned around to see Genbu's tail coming at me.

**Yusuke**: RUNA WATCH OUT FOR HIS TAIL!! I jumped but with my broken ankle my speed was slower than normal and then with a slap of his tail took me to the ground really hard. I hear feet running towards me as I try to stay conscious.

**Hiei**: See I told you. You are too weak right now to fight or even defend yourself. I was mad and got up to my feet. I was in pain but quickly reached into a small bag and pulled out a pill and took it and with that the pain was gone.

**Kuwabara**: What did you just take? I looked at him but then noticed that Genbu was gone again with this area being a small room I knew that anything with wings was going to get killed or caught.

**You**: It was a pain pill that works fast but I am not sure how long it lasts but at least I can fight now. I finally picked up is energy signal and fired a fire ball at the spot blasting the wall to pieces a long with him.

**Yusuke**: You got him Runa that was a nice shot. I shook my head as I watch him get back together.

**Genbu**: I sorry wolf next time I will have to just grab you and pull you into the wall so that you are caught and then after I finish them I will take you up to my leader so I may have my prize. I growl as all of the guys go and stand in front of me as if to protect me.

**You**: Guys what you are doing I can protect yourself and I told you I am fine ok. They didn't look at me but kept their eyes on Genbu.

**Kurama**: I think I will finish my fight with you now if you don't mind and if you would leave my friends out of this I will end this quickly and painlessly. Genbu just laughs but he takes his stance facing Kurama to my surprise.

**Genbu**: That is fine by me but if you lose the wolf girl is mine you got that? Kurama looks at me and I nod my head that I agree knowing that he would win this fight.

**Kurama**: That is fine but if you lose you will let us pass. Genbu doesn't agree he just starts to disappear when an idea came to my mind. I start to focus my mind and a force field is formed around me and I start to feel my wounds heal but quickly the pain came back and I had to bite my lips to make sure I didn't scream. I could tell they were staring at me but I had to do this in order to help them make it thought the castle otherwise they will all die in this mission.

**Hiei POV**

I was going to protect the wolf we needed her or was that I liked her. No I can't like her so it must be because we needed her to get thought the castle. When the demon named Genbu and **Kurama** started to fight again. That was when I noticed that Runa was glowing behind me as I turn around to see she is well protected and she is also healing herself. I couldn't believe this she was different but how I had to know why.

**Yusuke**: What is she doing she looks like she is in pain. I then notice that he was right she was in pain. So I figured that the pain pill wore off.

**You**: I think the pain pill has wore off and I think she is protecting herself and healing herself for later but the question is why now and not a while ago. I got my answer from the rock that had paused in his fight with Kurama.

**Genbu**: She couldn't because she can only do this kind of healing if she feels that she will be needed to protect someone or some ones she is trying to protect. That went thought my head thinking that she is starting to think of us differently. But it won't matter she will be coming with me and get killed anyway to make up want she has done to my master and leader.

**Kurama**: But you forgot you have to get pass me in order to do that Genbu. With that the fight went on and as Yusuke and the baka watched Kurama and the rock I watched the wolf in pain heal herself. I tried to get to get into her head but the force field was stopping me. The fight 

continued and just as Kurama killed off the rock called Genbu. Runa let down the force field and landed lightly on her feet.

**Runa**: There I am healed so can we get on to the next fight because I am looking to kill something or someone. I looked at her she was completely healed and was walking fine and not holding her arm.

**Kurama**: Are you sure you are fine now Runa? She nods and jumps up and then lands on her once broken wrist and then flips back so she landed on her feet again.

**Runa**: I am fine just as long as we can get going and I get the next fight. Everyone nodded but the baka.

**Kuwabara**: I want the next fight you hear me. The wolf walked up to him to the point that she was pushing him against the wall.

**Runa**: I will get the next fight you got that I have a score to settle with this so called white tiger you got that everyone including you. She flashes her fangs at the baka and he backs down.

**Kuwabara**: You got it the next fight is all yours. She nods her head and backs away and then starts to walk up the stairs to the next challenge. We follow not knowing want is going on but figuring that the wolf and the leader of this so called mission would tell us something if it came up. I watched her closely not quite sure why I couldn't take my eyes off of her for some reason.

**Runa**: Hiei why are you staring at me? I look up to notice that she was looking at me looking at her.

**You**: Nothing ok just making sure that you doesn't take us somewhere that would get us killed. She smirks but turns around so that we can continue this mission of hell.

**End of Chapter 5 **


	7. A Black Heart Chapter 6

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 6**

**Your POV**

We were walking towards want I knew was the white tiger named Byakko. He would be my battle that I was looking forward to after he tried to clip my wings and in the end almost broke one of them. I knew my anger could be felt by the guys around me but none of them asked why I was angry. After a few minutes of climbing stairs a beeping sound could be heard. I turn around along with everyone else and look at Yusuke.

**You**: My I ask why you are beeping Yusuke. He smiles and pulls out a makeup thing which is really a communicator.

**Yusuke**: Sorry Botan is using this to keep taps on us and to tell us want is going on in the human world. I nodded that I understood I mean it was a mission after all. He opens it up to see a blue haired girl on the other end. So what is up Botan? I watch this conversation this would tell me how much time we had.

**Botan**: Nothing good I am afraid the insects are spreading fast and they are now taking over children. The police are now saying these people are crazy but it won't be to long before the insect get to them too. This shocked me they were taking over so fast what did Suzaku do to make this happen.

**Yusuke**: Got it Botan but so far we have only managed to take down one of the beast and we are going to the second. I figured at this rate we would never get all of them unless Suzaku had something that was controlling the insects.

**Botan**: I know Yusuke but that isn't fast enough you have to get that whistle otherwise the human world is finished. The screen went blank and he closed up the communicator and looked at us.

**Yusuke**: Let's get moving we don't have time to wait around or rest we have a world to save and lives to save as well. We all nod and start running up the stairs when we froze as the walls shake from the roar of the white tiger.

**Kuwabara**: What in the world was that? I smirked he was scared but there was a reason to be Byakko is one of the toughest here and I would be fighting him.

**You**: That would be the white tiger Byakko the next person we have to fight and trust me he is a tough one to beat that is why I want him. They all nod and we start running again because we don't have time to wait around. After a few more minutes of running we came to a doorway with no door. We walked out to see a huge area around us but then there was a roar and that big area became a small one. I looked around and saw lighting which met it would be too dangerous to fly but I could if I need to. We then looked over to see the thing in are path the white tiger Byakko.

**Byakko**: I see you have made it this far and Runa it is good to see you I still have some of your feathers from the last time we met. I growled I was angry and my eyes were flashing yellow.

**Kurama**: What does he mean Runa? My eyes never left Byakko as I answered this.

**You**: You see the last time I was here they wanted to make me there pet and slave so in order to do that they had to clip my wings and he tried to do them but in the process almost broke my wing and pulled a few feathers out of it. I growled as my eyes went back to normal now that I had said something to them.

**Hiei POV**

I watched as she was not happy to see this tiger at all. I could tell he was strong but she was gathering energy from some were but I wasn't sure were. Then I looked to see her katana and dagger glowing as she pulled them out and put them together for her fight.

**Byakko**: So you are going to fight me wolf. Well in that case if I win you will clip your own wings and stay here as my pet to play with as I please. I looked at her but she just stepped forward as if he said nothing.

**Runa**: Fine but if you lose you will give me my feathers back they were not given to you and you can't handle that power if you use them wrong. What did she mean they were just feathers weren't they or were they something more.

**You**: Kurama do you know anything about angel feathers? He nods his head yes. Do they hold any kind of special powers that you know of? He shakes his head no.

**Kurama**: I am sorry Hiei I don't know if they do are not there are not many angels or angel crosses out there anymore so that part of Runa is a mystery. I looked at her as she just continued to walk forward towards her fight.

**You**: Then why all of this over some stupid feathers? Kurama just shrugged his shoulders.

**Kurama**: That is unknown to us at this point we will have to ask later on after this mission is done and if she is still around. I nod knowing that she could take off after she got her money. But one thing is for sure they must mean something to her if she is willing to give up her freedom. I nod as we watch her walk up the narrow path as if it were the big floor area again.

**Yusuke**: I still don't get it they must mean something to her why didn't she say anything to us about them? I just continued to watch her until she was on the other side and taking her stance to fight.

**Kuwabara**: Yeah I mean we are working together on this mission. Even though I hate to admit it he was right.

**Kurama**: I guess she still doesn't trust us completely and that may never happen remember she was hired to do this mission after she gets her gold she could leave and we may never see her again. They all nod as the battle to get to the next level of this castle gets started.

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. A Black Heart Chapter 7

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 7**

**Your POV**

I stood there looking at Byakko with pure hatred in my heart knowing full well that the angel that I became wouldn't be a good one I just watched him as he was trying to think of an attack and I just waited as well not sure want to do next now that I was ready to fight. Then he smirked and I saw his yellow like teeth.

**Byakko**: I have decided that you really don't want to hurt you myself so my little pets will take care of that unfortunately they will probably kill you so I really won't have a pet but oh well there is always more like you where you came from isn't that right wolf. I growled as my eyes flashed yellow but this time stayed and knowing full well that I would need my demon wolf form I took it. With that my form was now that of a black wolf with yellow eyes my fangs were bright white but claws dark black and I was ready to draw some blood.

**You**: There I am ready give we what you got. With that he put his hand to is mane and drew about four hairs blew on them and they became four demon beasts. This was going to be hard to fight one on four but I liked it tough.

**Byakko**: I hope these guys don't bloody you up to much I still would like to put your angel wings up on the wall for show. I growled and they leapt at me but they were to slow. I jumped out of the way as my claws started to glow bright red and flames came to my tail and paws.

**You**: I hope you don't mind having them flame boiled kitty cat because that is how you are getting them back. I jumped on them one by one until they were nothing but smoldering piles of ash. I looked at him and I could tell he was angry.

**Byakko**: Fine I should have done this to begin with because at least I will only have to make you pass out in order to get you to lose and then you will be mine. I face him a growl. I wasn't in the mood to hear him speak. He came at me he wasn't very fast so I took my claws and fangs into his back but something was wrong the minute I did that attack my flames were gone. I jumped backwards so that he was facing me I growled at him to keep his distance between us or else.

**You**: What did you do to me where are my flames that I had. I looked at him and for some reason he seemed bigger and with more strength. I backed up I was now a little worried which wasn't like me at all.

**Byakko**: What is wrong wolf scared are we. I growled but continued to back up feeling strangely weak for some reason. I love the way your energy tasted by the way very spicy I like it that way. I looked at him and then noticed this only happened after I touched him that my energy was gone. He was using my energy for himself. I knew this was a long shot but I had to end it now and the only way to attack him was in the air. I looked at the lighting that flashed above me but figured that if the group could get though at least the human world would be safe and I could get tons of things of my back in return. I looked at the gang but then turned away for some reason I didn't want to leave them behind at all but why. I shook the thought from my head and went back to the fight.

**You**: Byakko I hope you are enjoying this little victory because it isn't going to last long. With that I take my fighting stance and I howl to the sky with that my wings show themselves with flames on the end and with the flames back on my tail and paws I was ready to end this fight.

**Hiei POV**

I watched as the wolf became the black wolf with yellow eyes and flames. For some reason this kind of scared me and I could tell from the others they were a little scared but why. After awhile something scared her and she started to back up I put my hand to my katana just in case but then something must have came to her because she howled to the sky and wings came to her tipped in flames along with her paws and tail being dipped in flames as well.

**Kuwabara**: She is scaring me more than the tiger her energy is off the charts. I felt and the baka was right her energy was huge but why.

**Kurama**: Yeah I think it as to do with her dagger and katana they must be giving her some kind of power right now. I looked for her weapons but couldn't see them and then I saw a faint glow coming from her fangs and claws.

**You**: I don't know how but I know were her weapons are they are a part of her somehow. Her dagger and katana are her fangs and claws. They all looked at her as she took to the air.

**Yusuke**: Is she crazy she is going to get herself killed. I was very shocked I of course don't show this feeling but I didn't know why I felt so worried for her.

**You**: "Runa what are you doing your going to get yourself killed." I knew she was shocked but I didn't know how else to get her attention other than to use her name.

**Runa**: "Hiei I have to do this in order to have you guys get to your target even if it means getting killed I will be able to get many things off my back if I do." I was shocked that for one she used my name and another that she was going to give up her life so that we may get this mission done.

**You**: "That doesn't mean kill yourself we can find another way." She shook her head and then blocked her mind so that I couldn't get into it anymore.

**Yusuke**: She is doing something and I think it is going to give that tiger a shock that he isn't going to forget. I watched as she gathered energy for her attack. She had her wings up and she was gathering this energy like it was coming from everywhere around her. She then howled to the sky and her flame formed around her and then it formed a red beam of light which was shot straight at the tiger. He absorbed the energy but there was too much and he exploded from the energy overload.

**Kurama**: She did it she beat him. I nodded as she flapped her wings as she started to come back down.

**Kuwabara**: That attack had so much power he couldn't handle it. I looked at her she was about to hit the ground when lightning struck her. I was shocked and so was everyone else as all we could do there is watch as the lighting faded to show a wolf still standing but slowly changed back to her normal self only to have very badly burnt skin and to be completely unconscious. We all run up to her she was very much hurt.

**Kurama**: Runa speak to us say something. He was scared and worried and for some reason so was I. I couldn't get the feeling out of my head why did I feel that I had to be holding her right now I didn't know. But then I noticed something her katana was glowing and so was her dagger they were laying beside her.

**You**: Kurama what do you make of that. I pointed to her weapons.

**Kurama**: I have no idea. With that the weapons stopped and she started to move again.

**Runa**: Hey guys did I get struck by lightning. I was shocked she live thought that but how.

**Yusuke**: Yeah you did but how did you live though it. I just looked at her she was amazing she knew everything about this mission and she was really strong.

**Runa**: It isn't time to talk about that now if someone would please help me up we can get going. I was shocked she still wanted to keep going what drove her to do this. I watch as she stood up and started to walk which I could tell was very much in pain. She finally couldn't walk another step and almost fell but I caught her. Thanks Hiei but I think I shouldn't walk right now you guys just leave me for now you can pick me up when you come back. I just looked at her as I pushed her onto my back.

**You**: We are not leaving you here until this mission is up you are with us and we need your information on this place in order to get though. She only nods as I watch as the gang just stares at me and her.

**Kurama**: Are you sure you don't want me to carry her Hiei you still have to fight. I shake my head for some reason I didn't what her to leave my side but why.

**You**: No I am fine but we better get going we still have two more to go. I felt her shake her head no. What do you mean no Runa? I said her name without thinking.

**Runa**: The tiger is still alive I can feel his energy and I have to finish him off. I looked at her she was crazy.

**Yusuke**: Are you crazy let someone else take him you are in no shape to fight. She tried to get down but I wouldn't let her.

**Runa**: I can't it goes against how I am I don't stop fighting someone until I finish the fight were either my opponent gives or is dead or I give or is dead. I looked at her she was crazy but in the really world at least the demon world that is how it worked.

**You**: No Runa you are staying with and you are not fighting it isn't worth it let me or the baka fight Yusuke can fight the leader. She finally gave the tone in my voice told her there was no going against it. After that was all figured out we left to go out the door that would take us to our next challenge.

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. A Black Heart Chapter 8

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 8**

**Your POV**

I was being carried on Hiei's back and for some reason it felt good to be this close to him. I quickly shook the thought from my head and tried to think of a way to help them other than giving directions. After a while there came a great roar from the right. I knew it was Byakko still alive and ready to fight. That was when I remembered my feathers that were mind I had to have them back but if the tiger was dead it wouldn't matter.

**Kuwabara**: Is it me or is it getting very hot all of the sudden. He was right which only one thing that we were close to Byakko's lair.

**You**: We have to go right here guys towards Byakko's lair. They nod and turn right as they walk there I start to notice just how weak I felt at that moment. But I knew how to hide this feeling really well at least I hoped so that was until Hiei spoke to me with his mind.

**Hiei**: "Wolf are you ok you seem weak all of the sudden?" I shook my head no trying to hide just how weak I was. "Don't lie to me Runa I know how you feel you can't hide it from me." I looked down at him straight into his red eyes and for some reason they felt different than any of the others when they looked at me but why?

**You**: "I am weak ok probably from all the energy I have used tonight." I felt him smirk and for some reason blush runs to my face he of course turns away before he can see it.

**Hiei**: "Now was that so hard to say?" I hear a more of a humor sound to his voice to me. So you choose to play along.

**You**: "Not for you Hiei I would give the world to make you happy." I felt him blush a little and I start to giggle a little which causes him to blush even more. "You ok Hiei you know it was a joke right?" He nods his head and keeps walking as it finally gets really hot as the door opens to Byakko's lair. It was hot and then we all looked down to see lava at the bottom.

**Kurama**: Anyone that falls to the bottom of that is dead before they hit the lava. We all nod as Hiei went to put me down. As there was another big roar closer then the last. We looked a crossed to see Byakko standing there with a smirk on his face.

**Byakko**: I see that the little wolf girl got hurt. I growl and try to stand up but Hiei prevents me from doing so.

**Hiei**: You are too weak to fight Runa please don't make me knock you out. I looked at him he had worry in his eyes and those eyes only looked at me. I had to know just in case something happened to one of us.

**You**: "Hiei do you like me as in have a crush on me?" He looked shocked by the question but didn't show it but his eyes said otherwise.

**Hiei**: "Runa I don't know but I might I am not sure it is confusing." I nodded but before we could say another word something came over me something new. I felt my eyes change to white and I pass out. "Runa are you ok?" I of course don't answer him.

**Hiei POV**

I was talking to her and she asked me a question that shocked me and then her eyes went white and she looked like she passed out. I tried to wake her but had no luck.

**Byakko**: That won't work little fire demon because our leader has her mind and in her weaken state she was an easy caught. I looked at the tiger and for some reason was really mad and wanted to kill him. But I was stopped by Runa's hand.

**Runa**: Don't you need to fight someone else the next fight is yours you got that Hiei. I nod as her hand starts to fade.

**Everyone**: RUNA WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?! We all look at her and then back to the tiger.

**Byakko**: She is going to my leader that is where she belongs that was the deal we made with her to kill you guys. That if she killed you she got gold and if she didn't we got her. I looked at her and then back at the tiger. Then I quickly looked back at her to see she was gone. It seems the leader got want he wanted and now that just leaves me to finish off want she couldn't do. I was going to kill him and then I remembered want Runa said.

**Kuwabara**: I will fight him! I looked at the baka like he was crazy but that was our only option. With that he jumped over to fight the tiger and to fight to get the wolf back at least I hoped so.

**Your POV**

I only remember telling Hiei not to fight Byakko and that he is to fight the next fight. Then everything went black. I then start to have a dream about what my future could be.

**Dream**

I looked around I was in a big house and I was in a black room with red wolves and dragons on the walls and I was in a bed but someone was with me. I looked over to see Hiei was beside me and he was only in his boxers.

**Hiei**: Morning my little puppy dog. He reaches with his hand and scratches me behind the ears in which I like.

**You**: Morning my little dragon. I reach in and kiss him on the check. I pulls me closer as we just sit there and then something happens and a big dragon appears.

**Dragon**: I told you remember Runa that if you got close to anyone I would kill them. With that everything becomes red.

**End of Dream**

I wake with a start in a cage and I look over to see that a person that I don't like very much is staring at me smirking. And your only thought was how do I help the guys now.

**End of Chapter 8**


	10. A Black Heart Chapter 9

**A Black Heart Chapter 9**

**Hiei POV**

We had just left Byakko dead at the bottom of his lair and were working are way thought the rest of the castle. I wasn't until we took another wrong turn that we had to stop so someone could at least feel an energy to find our next opponent. When the baka finally feels a strange energy coming from the left we head that way to notice that it was getting a little bit colder than normal. That was when we all started to miss Runa's directions as well she knew the castle back to front.

**Yusuke**: Guys I know we haven't known her very long but I miss Runa and her directions without them we have no idea if there is a trap somewhere or where in the world to go. We all nod including me.

**Kurama**: But she would want us to keep going that way we can save her and get the flute and end this whole mission. We nod again that was when we came to a door to see dragons at the front of it and they were blue and it was really cold even for me.

**Kuwabara**: Why is so cold we went from hot to cold so fast that my body doesn't know what to do. We stare at him like he is crazy.

**Kurama**: That is because this mark here is the mark of the blue dragon. I was shocked this guy fought with ice feeling how cold it was which met with my speed and fire I was the best choice for the fight. We all walk in and the doors close behind us.

**Voice**: Well it is good that you finally show up. We look to see a very tall man but he was differently a demon with great power. If you don't know my name I will tell you it is Seiryu the Blue Dragon. I also notice that you are short one wolf girl. I was mad he had to have known about it he was one of the reasons we couldn't get to her right now.

**You**: You should know shouldn't you it was your leader that took her. He smirked and then it was gone in a flash.

**Seiryu**: Well, well Hiei it seems you have gotten soft sense being here and around the wolf girl but that won't matter if she would fight him in any way she will be dead by the time you get up there. I stood there shocked and then the door came open to revel Byakko still alive.

**Yusuke**: What does it take to kill this guy? We just looked at him in shock.

**Kuwabara**: I made him go into the lava there is no way that he should be alive right now. I watched as Seiryu froze him and then broke his froze body into a hundreds of pieces. This did it I was really mad now not only did they take Runa but they also went a killed there own partners which I never do to any of mine it was against me. I start to walk up to him I was going to fight this fight just like the wolf said I should do.

**Seiryu**: So should you be first Hiei. I take my cloak off and cover what was left of the tiger. What you don't feel sorry for that beaten demon do you Hiei or maybe I hit a nerve when I brought up the wolf girl. Maybe I should tell you what my leader Suzaku plans to do with her. I walk up and draw my katana I was done talking with him and I was ready to fight.

**You**: Shut up demon and fight me. He just looks at me but gets into his stance ready to fight.

With that he moved to attack me but he was way too slow for me and I easily moved out of the way of the attack.

**Seiryu**: I am sorry I seemed to have forgotten your great speed Hiei let me try again. With that he attacked again but this time the attack was faster than the last. They kept coming and the only thing I could do was dodge the attacks. Then finally one of the attacks finally hit me in the leg and I fell to my knees unable to run anymore. You can't run anymore Hiei so just give up. That was when I heard a scream from the top of the castle. Well it seems the wolf is very stubborn just like you Hiei. I turned and faced him I had to finish this fight and get to the wolf. I charged him with my katana and made 18 cuts to the dragon but at the same time he froze my one arm. That was pointless Hiei and a waste in an attack you missed. I turned and faced him with a quick tap of my fire the ice was gone.

**You**: I don't think so. With that he finally felt the cuts and was dead the minute he hit the floor. I then hear another scream and knew that the wolf wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

**Your POV**

I was watching Hiei getting ready to fight when Suzaku walked up to the cage.

**Suzaku**: What are you watching my dear firewolf that has you so interested in that screen? I didn't look away I just kept my eyes on the screen. You couldn't possibly like one of them could you. You do remember that you signed the contract stating that if the job wasn't done that you would be mine. I just growled at him.

**You**: Go away baka I am busy. This of course got him mad.

**Suzaku**: That wasn't a good thing to say to your new mate Runa dear now why not come here and give me a kiss. I looked at him my teeth bared and my claws out.

**You**: Why not you stick that flute up your butt and try to play it then. This made him really mad.

**Suzaku**: That wasn't smart wolf. With that he shocked me with his lighting. My body felt like it was on fire and I felt like everything around me was only in the color of white. He finally stopped his attack and walked up to me. Now how about that kiss. He reached down to try and kiss me when I got some movement back. He put his hand close to my mouth to wipe the blood coming from it but I just added more by biting him hard on his hand. You're going to wish you didn't do that bitch. With that he shocked me again with another attack. This one longer than the other but he finally stopped when his stupid bird showed up with news from the human world but I was too tired from the shocks that he gave me to care but I couldn't black out I had to stay couscous. I had to help them when they came to kill Suzaku even if it met giving up my life. After a while I heard him playing the flute the music sounded so soft and calming that I felt that I was under a spell. That was when I heard a slam of a door and I looked over to see what I thought was Yusuke.

**You**: Yusuke is that you? Where is everyone else? I could feel him running towards the cage but stopped short when he was shocked by a lighting barrier.

**Yusuke**: Yeah it is me and everyone is trying to get here and then they will get you and help out as well. I nod my head as best I can but I was in great pain. Yusuke could tell this too. What happened to you Runa?

**You**: Nothing Yusuke just a little bit of a shock treatment from Suzaku. I felt his anger grow as he turned to face Suzaku.

**Yusuke**: First you hurt my girlfriend and one of my friends and now you hurt a new friend to me you will pay for this you hear me demon. I smirk he was mad but I knew that the only thing I could do for him was to warn him when an attack was coming and put up a small shield around him when he couldn't dodge.

**Suzaku**: So even thought this demon tried to kill you, you would still try to save her? I see him nod his head yes.

**Yusuke**: I do she got us this far she is helping us save the human world the only reason that she tried to kill me was because you were trying to trick her so you could have her, but that won't happen we are going to beat you and then we will take the flute and her back with us. I looked at Yusuke as best I could but my vision was blurry and I felt like rest was the best thing but I couldn't I had to stay awake.

**Suzaku**: I see then you figured it out then? He shook his head no. Then may I ask who figured out that I tricked her.

**Yusuke**: Hiei did. I was shocked did he really like me or was it that he was only going to do this to rub it in my face.

**Suzaku**: I see then you won't mind then if I do this. I was as he was going to shock me again I get ready for the attack but it never came instead I heard Yusuke yell.

**Yusuke**: SPIRIT GUN!!! I look to see a blue light get fired at Suzaku and he jump out of the way just in time.

**Suzaku**: I see you really do care about her but who do you care about most the wolf or your human friend. I see the screen change to see a blue haired girl and a brown haired girl. I knew that the one with blue hair was Botan but the one with brown must be Yusuke's girlfriend.

**Yusuke**: KEIKO, BOTAN!!! I watch as his anger became fear and worry.

**Suzaku**: So what will it be human those two humans or the wolf girl you only just met. I was mad he was going to make him make this choice I could feel power coming from me and I smirked as I felt the change that I was going to become.

**You**: Neither you baka demon. They looked at me as I began to have my wings appear.

**Suzaku**: You are a stupid wolf you don't have the energy to be doing that kind of change without using life energy. I smirk at him and nod.

**You**: I know. As I feel that I am starting to take my life energy but if it met that I was dead and the two humans were safe then it didn't matter.

**Yusuke**: DON'T RUNA WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!!! I shook my head as I sent a beam of light with my wings to the two girls in the human world.

**You**: Don't worry now Yusuke they are safe and Suzaku can't hurt them anymore so just kill him for me ok. With that my wings disappeared and I fell to the bottom of the cage and blacked out.

**Yusuke POV**

I watch as Runa grew wings then shot a beam of light then her wings disappeared and she fell to the bottom of the cage and then said nothing more.

**Suzaku**: Well she is right I can no longer hurt them but in the process she is dying were she lies. I look at her as her breathing becomes slower and lighter as I see the color from her checks leaving.

**You**: You will pay for this you demon. With that we fought for want seemed like hours until he finally seemed to have enough. Do you give? He looked at me as I held the flute in my hands.

**Suzaku**: I give but not before I do this to a certain wolf for ruining my plans. I watch as he fires the last of his energy at Runa and it hits her dead on I hear her scream and then it is quiet. The demon is dead and the cage around Runa is gone as well as the shield I walk up to her.

**You**: Runa please wake up you have to. I walk to her side as I then turn her over to see that she isn't breathing. Runa please wake up you can't die I remember that you said that you never had friends, but that isn't true now you do. I lay her down to see if she would wake up but nothing happens. I then look over to see that the rest of the group is coming thought the door. I wipe the tears away that had started to show as I got up leaving Runa on the floor.

**Kuwabara**: Yusuke your alive but we hear a scream just a few minutes ago. I look down at Runa that was the last thing that she said it was a scream and then nothing.

**You**: I am sorry guys we got the mission done with I have the flute right here and the last of the beasts are dead but so is Runa I couldn't save her at all. They all ran up to where I was standing beside her and all looked down at her now lifeless body.

**Kurama**: No I thought for sure we would make it in time. I just looked away I felt like it was my fault that she was dead. Then I saw Hiei lean down to her and just look at her.

**Hiei**: She isn't dead but her breathing is very light we have to get her to the hospital now otherwise she will be dead. With that Hiei picked her up and we called for a portal to get her to the hospital fast.

**End of Chapter 9**


	11. A Black Heart Chapter 10

**A Black Heart Chapter 10**

**Hiei POV**

***Two weeks after the castle***

We had brought her back from the castle two weeks ago but she had not moved from the spot I put her. The doctors said that she may never wake up. I would watch from outside of her window out of sight during the day and I would sit in the window during the night. For some reason I wasn't sure but I didn't want to leave her. I didn't know why I just had to watch her. This was the end of the second week when I was caught in her room during the night by Kurama. I tried to hide from him but he caught my energy in the room.

**Kurama**: Hiei what are you doing here? I stopped and looked at him. Is this where you've been for the past two weeks? I just looked at him. If I said anything he may think that I am falling for the wolf which was true wasn't is.

**You**: I am just interested in her angel powers that is all. I looked away from him and was getting ready to live when he spoke again.

**Kurama**: You know I think I am going to ask her on a date when or if she wakes up. I stop in my tracks. If she wakes up do they really think she won't make it?

**You**: She will make it okay I know she will. I was about to leave again when Kurama asked me a question.

**Kurama**: What makes you so sure Hiei? I look at the wolf and for some reason turn and go to her side.

**You**: There is something that is telling me that she will ok and which I think she is too tough to give up on anything. I get up to leave when Kurama stops me.

**Kurama**: Hiei just so you know she will be my mate I won't let you have her. I look at him with anger in my eyes he is already claiming her. For some reason I didn't want that I wanted her too but I felt that she has been though enough.

**You**: Kurama you don't know what you what you see she is like me more then she is like you which like you said she will probably leave as soon as she gets well. She only did this job to clean her record and for the money. With that I leave him in her room as I go to think about this unknown feeling that I am getting around her.

**Kurama POV**

I watch as Hiei leaves the room and then everything gets quiet. I then turn to look at Runa sleeping quietly in her bed. I walk up to her and then smell around her. Hiei had been by her side every night for the past two weeks his smell was the strongest. I look back to her knowing very well that even if he didn't know the feeling he was getting from being around her I did. He liked her a lot but the reason for it was unknown.

**You**: I just don't understand why you like her Hiei I just don't. I turn around when I hear footsteps behind me and it is Prince Koemna.

**Koemna**: I do Kurama I know the reason but before you guys showed up she told me not to bring it up. I looked at him confused but then he told me to come to his office and to also call for Hiei. We walked into the office to see Hiei sitting in a chair this time not the usual window that he would sit in. I walk over to the one beside him and Koemna brought up another chair so that he was in front of us.

**Hiei**: So are you going to speak or not brat. I turned to face Hiei he was mad for some reason then I notice a leaf in his hair. He had been outside Runa's room.

**Koemna**: Yes I wasn't planning on telling the story she told me to keep secret but after what has happened and the feelings I am getting between you two I think it should be told. We just watch him as he looks at us both. You see you two Runa knows one of you more then she is letting on. I just looked at him.

**You**: Really and who would that be I mean she is a demon slayer it is her job to know her targets and we were at one time her targets. He nods but continues like I said nothing.

**Koemna**: You see I believe she met one of you guys in the past but you don't remember right away she told me who but I feel along with her that it is up to you guys to figure it out. I looked at Hiei and then back to Koemna.

**Hiei**: She told you what to do you mean she told you. That was when I felt and energy coming weak but there and I also heard footsteps. I then heard a voice also very weak.

**Voice**: That is right I think you guys need to figure it out for yourselves but you will have plenty of time sense I am going to stay here to heal up I am still too weak to go anywhere. We all turn to see Runa standing there using the wall to hold herself up.

**You**: Runa you shouldn't be out of bed you are still too weak. I was going to walk up to her but she glared at me and I stayed put.

**Runa**: I did meet one of you guys during my travels when I was younger and we even stayed together but I have a feeling that one of you has forgotten that part of your past. I look at Hiei and Hiei looks at me but with a smirk.

**Hiei**: Then I can't be me I think I would remember a stubborn she wolf if I met one. I look at Runa as her tail drupes more if it could.

**Runa**: I see well then I am still going to give you guys a few days after that if you can't tell me then I am gone I have something that must be done and must leave to visit a very special request. We nod as she leaves to go back to her room to sleep. After a few minutes I can feel the long night and figure it is time to go to bed.

**You**: Well I am going to bed I will see you guys in the morning. I leave to go to bed in hopes I could remember my past if I met a young wolf girl with blood red eyes.

**Hiei POV**

I watch as Kurama headed to bed and I get up to leave as well but I had to know where she is going.

**You**: Brat tell me where is she going? I could tell he was getting ready to go bed as well but stops.

**Koemna**: She is going to be training under one of the three kings of the demon world the one named Yomi. I was shocked this was a very special request that in no way could she turn down.

**You**: I see. With that I leave but I wait until the brat is gone then I head back to the wolf's room. I walk in to see that she is awake cleaning her dagger.

**Runa**: You can come in Hiei I know you are there you have not left my side sense you have brought me here from the castle. I walk in and take the seat that I usually took when I was in her room.

**You**: Runa I know I met you in my past but why does that matter to you? I watch as she stops clean her dagger.

**Runa**: It doesn't unless you don't or do what to remember that part of your past Hiei? I look at her as I see the same scared wolf that I found hurt all those years ago.

**You**: Why did you leave me Runa? Why did you leave me all those years ago? I felt her look at me but then she did nothing more then look back down at her dagger.

**Runa**: You see Hiei someone is after me. No I guess it isn't me at all but a very powerful stone but that doesn't matter you see the guy after me kills anyone that gets close to me so in turn I have turned my heart black as night figuring if I didn't feel any feelings at all then no one would want to be close to me but I was wrong wasn't I Hiei. I turned at looked at her and her eyes showed that she was right they showed nothingness.

**You**: But why me Runa you should know with your research on me that I don't feel those feels. I see her smile but it doesn't last long.

**Runa**: That is right Hiei you are the same as me but I hope that you can stop making your heart black one day so that it doesn't become like mine. I look at her but can't tell want she is feeling because her heart is black just like she says.

**You**: That night you left you left something behind it was this. I pull out a stone heart with it showing RE loves HJ.

**Runa**: You kept it Hiei I am shocked. I put it on the bed so she can touch it, but she made no move to it.

**You**: I was hoping to give it back to you but you don't have these feelings so I guess I will just keep it until you do have these feelings. I just stare at her with my eyes softer than normal. After she didn't say anything I pocket the stone and get up to leave. When I reach the door I hear soft crying and I turn to see that Runa had tears in her eyes.

**Runa**: I am sorry Hiei I shouldn't show this feeling out of all of them that are there but that stone is true but if I show any weak feelings I would get scared that someone would get hurt because of me. I walk up to her and pull her close to me just like I did that night that we met back in the past.

**You**: You don't have to worry Runa we can get those back and we can beat this person after you ok but first you have a king to see. I look into her eyes when she smiled a little behind the tears she needed to cry for such a long time.

**Runa**: Hiei I am just not sure for how long I am to be gone but promise you will wait for me. I will be back I promise. I nod my head and lean down so we were really close.

**You**: I will wait for you Runa just come back to me so we may work out one last thing that needs to be done. She nods and I do something I never thought I would do I kiss her lips and want shocks me is she kisses back. But this moment did last long when I felt an energy I knew all too well.

**Voice**: I see that she is already taken. We break the kiss quickly and turn to see Kurama.

**End of Chapter 10**


	12. A Black Heart Chapter 11

**A Black Heart Chapter 11**

**Kurama POV**

I had just walked in to talk to Runa about something real quick and I walked in on Hiei kissing Runa. I was mad not at Runa how could I be mad at her. I was mad at Hiei he knew and then acted like he didn't then came back to her room and started to kiss her like she was his.

**Runa**: Sorry Kurama I really only heard of you and your other form never met you at all but I did at one time lived and worked with Hiei for about five months and then I left him for reasons of my own choosing. I looked at her but then back at Hiei.

**You**: But why didn't you say anything the both of you? I watch them look at each other and then back at me but it was Runa that spoke.

**Runa**: You see Kurama I have a heart a black as a new moon night and only Hiei has been able to break the blackness from my heart and after we met we talked about doing things together and even though that has changed we still have something that well makes it different with anyone else for the two of us anyway. I look at her in shock I could believe I liked her.

**You**: I see I am glad you said something now before I made a fool of myself. I looked at them again before heading back to the door. I guess I will talk to you guys tomorrow then goodnight. I left them and in my mind she had to go not only because she lied to me and I didn't like to be lied to but she was breaking the friendship I had with Hiei in just one night. I started to think of what to do to get rid of her when I remembered she would be living as soon as she was well anyway and she could never come back and I would make sure that if she did that Hiei wanted nothing to do with her at all.

**Your POV**

I watched Kurama go and I got a bad vibe from him as he left that made me just want to leave yet at the same time stay to make sure I had Hiei to come back to. I could tell that Hiei was watching me with concern but I showed no feeling like I usually do and so of course he had no idea what was going through my mind.

**You**: Hiei I don't think Kurama likes me very much for some reason. I look at my dagger and start to clean it again.

**Hiei**: I think so too but why does that matter I mean you are going to come back and then we can do the things that need to be done and go back to doing what we love best stealing and having fun. I looked at him and smirked to him.

**You**: Yeah but we just got a clean records do you really want to fill them up again. He smirks and nods.

**Hiei**: We just won't steal from the brat unless he has something we want that is. I nod and put the dagger away and then pull out my katana and look at it the moon was half but I felt good knowing I was still weak from the castle and no more full moon. I started to clean it.

**You**: You know Hiei I believe that even when I was with you I didn't have my dagger and katana am I right. He nodded his head and looked at the katana.

**Hiei**: I really want to know why they react the way they do with you and burned my hand when I went to put them away for you at the castle. I looked at the katana and smiled.

**You**: I guess I should start what I did after I left you. I looked at him and smiled a small smile. You see after a few months trying to find the right weapons and always finding the wrong ones I came a crossed the weapon maker from the demon world named ******Uipan. I look at Hiei I could tell he knew him.**

**Hiei********: I know him he makes great weapons for demons but usually at a cost what did you pay him? I looked down and then looked at my hand that had the missing claw on it. **

**You********: I gave him a claw and fang Hiei that is what my weapons are made of. I put my katana away and then looked at Hiei.**

**Hiei********: That had to be very painful for you. I looked down not wanting to show the tears that I held for that painful test. That was more painful then when I got my Jagen eye put in. **

**You********: Except you could show pain I could not I had to show no pain when the claw and fang were taken and then they had to be cooled off by my blood alone. I could barely hold my tears but I did I couldn't cry that feeling was a useless feeling. I felt a hand go to mine and I look up to see Hiei smiling at me. **

**Hiei********: You can cry in front of me Runa you don't have to hide that or any feeling from me. I looked at him and then put my head into his chest and started to cry. It is ok Runa you will go train at Yomi's kingdom and get strong then when you come back we can leave and be together again and kill the dragon after you so that we may just have each other forever. I looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. After a few minutes I could see the sun was coming out and that the rest of the gang would show up as usual to check on me. **

**You********: I don't think you what to get caught in here with me when the gang shows up do you let's wait until I get back from training. He nods and goes out the window and sits in the tree that I only knew was the tree that he stayed in during the day to watch over me. After about a few minutes there was a knock at the door and it opened to show Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke's girlfriend. They look to see that I am very much up. **

**Yusuke********: Runa your up and ok. The bakas hugged me as both the girls pull them off of me due to the point that I couldn't breathe if they are choking me. **

**Botan********: Get off of her you guys she just got up and doesn't need to be in here any longer then she has too. I nod my thanks and the nurse comes in and starts to unplug me from the machines so that I may get up and move around. **

**Yusuke********: Kurama and the brat said that you have to leave on a very important mission soon. I nod as I get up and grab my weapons and then walk out of the room I could feel the gang following me as well as Hiei I knew he was going to meet me at the brat's office to make arrangements to leave and for the money that I would need to make the trip there. I walk into the room no one talking as I walk up to the brat's desk that he was working on and he looked up to see me standing there. **

**Koemna********: Runa your up and I see ready to go on your trip. I nod yes. I will have the money sent there for you and is there anything else you need to leave on this trip. I nod that there is. **

**You********: Yes, I will need a horse a demon horse. Followed by some new clothes just like the ones I had and a few extras as well, and food and water as well. He nods as he gets up and walks to the stable that had to be his. **

**Koemna********: I can't see why you what a demon horse Runa they can't be broke to ride and they are always a hand full but I do keep some more reliable horses if that will work for you. We are walking when she stopped and at the stall door of a big black horse. You don't what him Runa he is one of the few demon horses I keep around here but I could never get anyone close enough to even put a hand on him. I turned to see that Hiei was walking in to the stable smirking.**

**Hiei********: Then you don't know Runa very well she had ridden tons of demon horses some of the toughest there are but they never go against her. I walk up to the door and the horse lunges at me but I stand my ground. **

**You********: Take this horse to the round pen for me now I will get it to let me ride it before the day is out. Koemna nods but looks unsure but he would he was right about demon horses they are nothing but trouble but I could get any demon horse to trust me.**

**Koemna POV  
**

We all walked to the round pen somehow my workers were able to get the demon horse to the round pen without causing too much trouble. I watch as Runa just puts her stuff down and walks into the round pen with nothing to protect herself.

**You**: Runa are you sure you what to do this I mean he is the toughest horse I have he has killed many who try anything with him. I see her get up on the fence and we take are seats outside to watch what will happen.

**Runa**: Trust me prince I will get him to see me as his friend trust me ok I know how these horses work. I nod as she jumps into the round pen to face this horse that has usually one thing on his mind to kill anyone around him.

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. A Black Heart Chapter 12

**A Black Heart Chapter 12**

**Your POV**

I walked into the round pen to see a big black horse staring at me. Then it came charging at me at full speed. I stood my ground as it came I could hear everyone yelling for me to get out way but I didn't move. It came to a stop baring his teeth close to my face. I then hear Koemna yelling at me.

**Koemna**: RUNA ARE YOU CRAZY THAT HORSE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!! I just smile and put my hand out to it. I hear everyone but Hiei take a deep breath and hold it. I just look at the horse straight into his eyes not moving. I start to talk to him quietly as if it could understand but to me it could understand.

**You**: It is ok boy no one is going to hurt you I am your friend I just need you to trust me and then I will give you things in return. I watch as he brings his ears from flat back to straight up as if listening. The horse changes the way he stands from and looks me in the eyes. That's it you can understand me right so how about you follow me ok. He bobs his head up and down as to say yes. I take some steps back and he follows one step at a time and I smile. Do you what to play tag boy. He bobs his head again and I take off around the pen.

**Hiei POV**

I smirk as I watch Runa and the horse play in the pen. I couldn't believe that she could do this everytime with almost every demon horse she came across.

**Koemna**: RUNA DON'T DO THAT HE MAY TURN ON YOU!!! I shook my head and walked up to the group.

**You**: I don't think so this is how she does it everytime she means horses like this she just understands them. They watch and then Runa trips and falls I was about to go out and help her up when the horse puts his head down and Runa grabs his mane and he pulls her up.

**Kurama**: She has done this before with about how many demon horses? I thought about all the times we rode demon horses and I help her break them to understand us.

**You**: About a few hundred I think I am not sure how many she has broke after she left me. They turned back to watch her pet the horse on the head.

**Koemna**: She may have broke demon horses before but how many did she break to saddle and bridle? I thought for a minute and the remembered none we always rode bareback.

**You**: None that I know of. We all turned around when she walked back towards us the horse following her as she reached behind the fence and grabbed a black and silver saddle and bridle. I walked up to her and the horse looked at me and took some steps back. She sees this and talks to the horse.

**Runa**: It is ok boy he is a friend they all are and it will be that way unless I tell you otherwise. I look at the horse and he takes some steps forward and puts his head over the fence so he can see me better. I let him take in my sent and I reach into my pocket for the apple that I had brought for breakfast and let him eat it instead and he took it from my hand in one bite. He likes you. I look at her as she put the saddle in the pen she would start with that it was easier to break a horse to it.

**You**: I see that Runa but when was the last time you saddle broke a demon horse. I watch her grab the saddle blanket and the saddle in her arms and hold it up so the horse could smell it.

**Runa**: Never Hiei this is a first but trust me like he trusts me now and then we can work on your horse she is here you know. I looked at her in shock and then I turned to Koemna.

**You**: Koemna is there a mare with a red star on her forehead and red tipped mane and tail with red stockings. He nods his head yes. I what to see her right now. He nods again and the group looks at me confused.

**Koemna**: Sure Hiei but she is just another demon horse that no one can get near. I just followed him and the group and left Runa to do her training of her new horse and we walked to were my old horse is stalled. Here she is Hiei but she is almost more dangerous than the stallion that Runa is working with now. I walk up to the stall door and I see the horse I thought I had lost.

**You**: Hey girl miss me. To everyone's amazement she came up to the stall door and put her nose into my hand and started to lick it. I undid the door and let her out by the halter that was around her head and lead her to the arena that was just down the lane.

**Kurama**: Hiei what are you going to do with this horse. I looked at my old horse that was named Firestar. I smirked and when we came to the arena I turned her loose but she didn't go too far from me.

**You**: I am going to ride her she is my horse. I closed the gate and then walked up to her I let her smell me again and then I pushed on her withers to make her turn so I could mount her she did as she was told and with one hop I was on her back and she started to walk around the arena. I patted her on the neck and then I grabbed her mane and clicked to her as she moved faster. Good girl Firestar. I stopped her in front of the gate so the others could look at her.

**Koemna**: I never knew you could ride horses Hiei or work them as well. I looked down and smirked to him.

**Kurama**: Neither did I and I have known you for the longest I believe Hiei. I got down and she took off at a full run around the arena. I then looked at then not sure want to do next but answer the question.

**You**: Me and Runa would train them for people for top dollar and then after a few weeks the horse would then break themselves out of the pastures or stalls and come find us we made use huge money doing the job. There was only two horses that we kept that was Firestar my horse and her horse that is dead now named Darkstar. They looked at me shocked. I then hear screaming coming from the round pen and we all took off running that way when we got there was Runa ridding the horse with saddle and bridle at a full out run she then pulled him to a stop and he reared and then stood still to let her off.

**Runa**: That was tons of fun wasn't it Dragon. I looked at her and she smirked.

**Your POV**

The gang just left to see Hiei and his horse that he hasn't seen in years named Firestar. I knew that as he was talking about the crime we did while working together would come up along with my horse named Darkstar. I was just putting the blanket on my new horse it came to me why I chose the black stallion. He looked like my old horse as I looked the horse over something came to my eye a mark of a dragon claw on his right and left hip.

**You**: That is your name Dragon how does that sound to you. As I put the blanket on his back he didn't move at all. Ok Dragon now comes the saddle and it is going to feel strange at first and heavy but I promise you it won't hurt you ok. He bobs his head and even leans down a bit so I can put it on. Thanks Dragon. I throw it on his back and he just stays there and I smile. Good boy now comes the cinch ok so that will feel strange as well so don't move otherwise you could hurt me. He nods again and I take the cinch and do it up he doesn't move and when the saddle is completely on I back away. Ok if you what you can walk, trot, or whatever just don't roll or rub the saddle ok. He takes off as I watch him run getting use to the saddle I go grab the bridle. I hear Hiei riding Firestar and I remember the fun times we had doing our scam. After Dragon ran for a few more minutes I called for him and he trotted over I checked the cinch and it was good then I showed him the bridle. This is the bridle this part goes into your mouth and these parts go around your head and I hold here to tell you to go or stop and I can also get a feel of what you what ok. He bobs his head and then lows it so the bridle can go on. I put it on and it fits and with that I toss the reins over his head. I look at him as he gets use to the bridle and bit and then he turns and faces me. So do you think I could have a ride Dragon? He bobs his head and leans down so I can get on with that he took me on the ride of a life time and I love it I yelled at him to go faster and he did it felt great. He then started doing jumps in the air and kicking his heels he was having fun too and I screamed when I forgot that I wasn't alone I looked over to see the gang was over there. I brought Dragon up and he reared before he stopped and I could get off. That was tons of fun wasn't it Dragon. He bobbed his head up and down and stood still as I walked up to the gang.

**Koemna**: You broke him to the saddle and bridle in only in an hour. I nod my head yes.

**Kurama**: Then what Hiei told us was true you trained the horses to break out and then resell them. I nodded again and Hiei whistled and Firestar came over and Dragon looked up and then looked at me I nodded and he walked over to smell Firestar.

**Hiei**: So you named him Dragon because of the dragon claw marks on his hips right. I nodded as he came back over to me and I unsaddled him and then unbridled him and he took off to have a good roll now that the stuff was off.

**Yusuke**: Could you teach us how to ride Runa? She looked over at them and then looked at me.

**You**: I can't tomorrow I am leaving for my mission you should ask Hiei he is just as good. They looked at him and I called for Dragon with a howl which would scare almost any horse demon or otherwise but he came and I made him follow me and I lead him to his stall were his stall was clean and food and water were waiting. Hiei took and put Firestar in the stall next to his and then we both shut the doors. Well I have things that need to get done so if you don't mind I am going to do that see you guys later. I left them to their thoughts all but one that I knew was following me.

**Hiei**: "Don't you think it is time for a little catch up Runa?" I nod to him and after a while we met out in the forest to talk about the past and to find out what we have been doing all of these years. Which was a lot. I found out that after I left he met up with Kurama and attacked the human world which was the reason why he had to do the last job and that he also found his sister to be safe and out of danger for the moment any way. He found out that I was usually out killing someone and that Storm hasn't been seen for two years probably because I haven't been close to anyone sense then. After that we both fell asleep in the tree we were in me in his arms dreaming of the future we hoped would come for us to be together again but then a thought crossed my mind would we ever be more then friends that was the last question I asked myself as I fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 12**


	14. A Black Heart Chapter 13

**A Black Heart Chapter 13**

It was morning of my leave I could hear the gang yelling for me and Hiei but when I leaned back Hiei was gone probably didn't what to say good bye he never did he was a big softy when I came to me. Then all of the sudden the tree I was sleeping in move hard and I hit the back of the tree and started to fall out luckily I had my wings come and I was able to land softly on the ground I looked around to see who knocked me out of the tree and I see the bakas. I was very mad the only person allowed to do that was Hiei.

**You**: That wasn't very smart bakas now you have me angry and I was already upset about today. They look at me with fear and shock and start to back up. I look at them confused and then remember that my wings are out and my hair is probably blonde and my eyes blue.

**Hiei**: Sorry Runa I went to get breakfast and they followed me I forgot to tell them not to wake you up you get kind of mad at people that wake you up early. I look at him and he touches my wings. "I miss seeing you in this form." I look at him and change back so I am my normal self.

**You**: That is ok Hiei it has been awhile sense we have seen each other and things could be forgotten. I smirk to him and he smirks back. Besides nothing is hurt and I was going to have to get up anyway. I look around to see that we are very close to the spirit world stables and I howl and out comes Dragon all ready to go. I look over at Hiei and smirk. You got him ready for me I see thanks Hiei I was hoping to leave right away. He nods and I mount Dragon has he holds my dagger and katana on one side and my clothes, water, and food on the other.

**Yusuke**: Do you really have to go Runa I mean we are getting ready for some more missions that you could get paid for in return. I look at him and laugh a little.

**You**: You won't need to pay me I would do it for free for you guys you have showed that you trust me and for that you have my trust but do me a favor don't break it. They all nod as I look at them one more time. I will be off then I hope to see you guys again someday. I look at Hiei one more time. "Especially you Hiei don't forget your promise to me Hiei and I will never forget mine." He nods and then I smile into his mind. "You also know the sign if I am in trouble right?" He nods yes.

**Hiei**: "Dragon with come with a blood stained cloth on his body somewhere and I will come with the gang right away with him in the lead and us following." I nod and kick Dragon to go.

**You**: "I will miss you Hiei I hope to be stronger than ever and I will be back trust me." I could tell he didn't what me to go but after that finally goodbye I blocked my mind and galloped off towards the demon world opening that was made for me and to make it to the kingdom of King Yomi.

**Hiei POV**

I watch as Runa and Dragon rode off leaving to go to the demon world on request from King Yomi. I see that Kurama walks up to me and then he speaks.

**Kurama**: Exactly where is she going Hiei? My eyes never leave the spot she galloped off at but I answered the question anyway.

**You**: She has gotten a special request from Yomi of the demon world to come train under him. I was finally able to look at him.

**Kurama**: You know that everyone of his new trainees has been a girl of marring age and he never lets them go for any reason what so ever. I looked at him and smirked.

**You**: You know less of Runa then you do of me Kurama. He looks at me in shock the other two left being told that school was starting and they had to go.

**Kurama**: What do you mean that I don't know much about you we have been together for almost 7 years I would think I know you better than some flea bitten she wolf. I was mad no one I mean no one ever calls Runa that and gets away with it.

**You**: Don't you ever call her that she knows me better than you ever will baka fox and if you ever try to keep me and her away or hurt her in any way you will not be breathing by the time I get done. With that I walked away not wanting to talk to him again until Runa came back.

**Kurama POV**

I watched Hiei walk away I knew I made him mad but there was no way I was going to let that wolf back into this life we have made. I watch him disappear to go be by himself.

**You**: Which when a few months go by he will forget all about her and she will never come back. I walk back to the house to get lunch made up at least for me anyway there is a good chance that I may not see Hiei for a few days while he cools off. I just don't understand why does he care so much about her why I just wish I knew want happened those five months together. I then hear a window open and I look to see Hiei walk in. I didn't except you to come home so early.

**Hiei**: I thought I would be best if I explain the reason behind me caring so much for Runa. I looked at him and nodded as I came and sat down on a chair in the living room.

**You**: Then tell me what happened in five months that has you two so close. I looked at him and he smirked.

**Hiei**: Well I guess I should start first when I first met her. She was in bad shape I walked up to her and I see she is holding a deep red and orange stone. The was great power coming from it but at the time I was more concerned for her. I looked at Hiei that was new him not wanting power was new to me. I nodded that he should continue. I took care of her wounds I wasn't sure is she would make thought the night but when I woke she was gone I looked around and then I heard fighting or training. I walked towards the sound I see she is up and training against some weak demons but in her state they could have been a class demons. I quickly drew my katana and killed them I ran to where her body was to see she was still breathing and alive. I picked her up and took her back to camp where I took care of her wounds and could get her some food. That was when I learned about her. I was shocked he was going thought a flashback that to him was a good memory but how he never had good times.

**Hiei POV**

I looked at Kurama as I told him the story of my past with Runa I remembered when we first met so well. Like it was yesterday.

***Flashback***

I had just finished taking care of the girl wolf's wounds but I couldn't understand why she would keep wanting to train or fight in her condition. I started to make something to eat when she woke up.

**You**: I see that you're awake I was wondering if you were going to die on me. I watch her look at me but she just stared not sure what do I figure she was confused. Hey are you hungry it looks like you haven't eaten a thing in days here. I handed her some food she smelt it and then started to eat very quickly. There is more where that came from so eat up. She looks up at me and smirks but puts the bowl down it was empty. She then spoke to me.

**Wolf**: I am very sorry I don't mean to make you take care of me once I am healed and fed I will leave. I looked at her and shook my head.

**You**: There is no need for that you can stay with me as long as you like I am traveling by myself just like you so maybe we could work together when you get healed. She looks at me and then smiles I turn away I was blushing but I didn't know why.

**Wolf**: My name is Rune Eclipse I am a wolf, fire, and angel demon and guardian of the Flamestone and you are who? I looked at her and smirked even if she thought she hid it she was blushing bright red like I was seconds ago.

**You**: My name is Hiei I am a fire and ice demon. I look at her as she tries to stand I see she is going to fall so I go up and ran to her side and caught her. Be careful you are hurt enough.

**Runa**: That is ok Hiei I am a fast healer but in the mean time I agree to staying with you we can be the best pair of thieves around. I looked at her and smirked.

**You**: It is a deal. We shook hands to sign the deal.

***End of Flashback***

**You**: After a few weeks we continued our crimes you would have know us as the fire twins with the code names of Angelwolf and Firedragon. I looked at Hiei with shock I remember them they could steal anything from weapons to jewels almost as good as I could when I was Yoko.

**Kurama**: You were them you were stealing and working together for longer than five mouths Hiei you lying and so is she. I shook my head no.

**You**: That is all she remembers Kurama when we went to steal something a jewel with great power from the demon world something happened and when I found her she knew me and what she was and about how we met but she thought I happened days ago not years. After that we did the horse scam and then something happened and she left me right after a huge thunderstorm. Yesterday she told me it was Storm her enemy that has been chasing her for years for the Flamestone and that is why she left. I looked at Kurama in shock I got up and left. Now you know so leave us both be otherwise I will kill you and anyone else that hurts her she has been hurt enough. I walk away out the window I came leaving him speechless. "Please be careful Runa I don't what you to get hurt again." With that I went to the tree I spent time with Runa in and I waited for her to come back.

**End of Chapter 13**


	15. A Black Heart Chapter 14

**A Black Heart Chapter 14**

**Your POV**

I had been riding for hours I was already in the demon world and Dragon has already taken his demon form which I liked a lot. His eyes were red his mane was bright red and his tail that of a lizard crossed with a horse. I felt great power from him and knew that I could trust him to do what was needed when the time came. Then all of the sudden he came to a stop.

**You**: What is wrong Dragon why did you stop we shouldn't be there yet. I looked over to see demons and I smirked. I see demons well they are in our way Dragon so how about getting rid of them. With that I got off and he reared at them they backed off but then they came again. Dragon charged them and with a quick flip of his tail they were gone. Good boy Dragon how about we get going we still have a long ways to go. With that I got back on and we rode off after about a few more days of nonstop riding we finally came to the kingdom that would be my home for the next few months. I got off of Dragon and walked up to the door and knocked.

**Voice**: Who is there that they wish to enter the kingdom of the great King Yomi? I smirked this king was really full of himself.

**You**: It is I Runa Eclipse and my horse Dragon we were called here by the king himself for he what to train me to be stronger. I listen with my wolf ears to notice he is checking a list of names to see if I was on there.

**Voice**: You and your horse may enter the kingdom. The stables are to the right if you wish to stall him there and then someone can pick you up there and take you to see King Yomi. I looked at Dragon and he bobbed his head yes.

**You**: That will do just fine. With that the door opened and we both walked in. I went to the right and there were the stables as promised I looked around and noticed that if I had to he could get out easily. I walked up to the barn and looked around and saw an stall waiting for him with food. I quickly unsaddled and unbridled him and he walked into his new stall and I shut the door slowly to show him how to open it. Did you watch Dragon? He bobbed his head yes and I turned to leave him to get is food and water. I then went to meet my guide while I was here. I walked to the door and standing there was a cat demon I growled hating the breed but knew I couldn't kill him otherwise I would be dead. He spots me and bows and then he speaks.

**Cat**: My name is Kyatto and I will be your guide while you are here in the kingdom. I nod my head that I understood.

**You**: My name is Runa and it will be of great help to me to know my new home for the time being anyway. He nods and then points straight ahead.

**Kyatto**: This way to the palace and your new home but I have a feeling it will be permeate home for now on. I looked at him and I knew the things this King has done to demons he trains at least the girl ones so I knew I had to break the trend.

**You**: Really well then I will have to do something about that but in the mean time I have come to train and get stronger and that is what I plan to do so if you don't mind take me to your king so I may get down to business. He nods his head yes.

**Kyatto**: Sure Lady Runa this way and you can start your training. I nod and follow him until we can to a training ground full of fighters.

**You**: You have a lot of fighters here training and they all look pretty strong to me. He keeps walking but answers.

**Kyatto**: Well we hope you will be joining them soon we are looking for the strongest demons to train here in hopes to seen a team to the Dark Tournament. I looked at all of the fighters and smirked. I could kill them all these couldn't possibly be the strongest they had. With that we walked up some stairs to the throne chamber and there on the throne was King Yomi. I walked up and bowed before him to show my respect.

**Yomi**: There is no reason to bow to me Runa I feel that we are equals in strength and mind. I get up and smirk.

**You**: Then why am I here if you feel that I am strong enough to equal you. I looked at him and then with a snap of his fingers his guards surround me.

**Yomi**: You will be mine that is what you will be. I look at him and then howl and the next thing I hear is yelling and the roar crossed with a neigh of a horse and then I cut the myself and rub the blood on some cloth and hold it in my hand.

**You**: DRAGON HERE BOY!!! I was as he gallops up here half horse and half dragon. Take this back home now and get help I may be able to get out or even defeat some of them but not all so I need help. He grabs the cloth with my blood and gallops off and then jumps into the air and with his dragon wings takes off to get Hiei.

**Yomi**: I see the horse you had with you is a demon horse like the ones you trained years ago with the fire brat. I looked at him no one I mean no one makes fun of Hiei and lives to tell about it.

**You**: So what do you plan on doing to me Yomi because whatever it is I am not going to fall for it like the rest of your puppy dogs. He walked up to me and in his hand was a bracelet a silver one but something was different about it. That was when I see on the bracelet was a silver stone craved into it was a seal to hold my powers so that I may not use them.

**Yomi**: I see you have noticed it then you must know what it does. With that he grabbed my arm and put the bracelet on forcefully. Now you are mine and I will see you in the library tomorrow morning bright and early to learn about every possible thing that I can think of. With that they grabbed my arms and lead me to my chambers were I stay for the time being anyway I just hope Dragon makes it to Hiei.

**Hiei POV**

I was sitting in the tree that Runa and I shared the last night she was here she had been gone for almost a month now and I was worried because when I tried to get her mind in mine I got nothing. I had to go thought I promised the bakas that I would teach them to ride today not that they could learn that even the normal horses couldn't teach them to ride. I was about to leave the tree I heard a sound of a horse coming towards me I look a there on the horizon was a black horse. It came fast I looked again and on the hips were dragon claw marks. It was Dragon with no rider and in his mouth was a cloth stained in blood. I ran up to him and he came to a stop in front of me.

**You**: Dragon where is Runa what happened? He started pacing something had to be very wrong. Let me get the gang and have them mount up and then you can take us to Runa. He leaned down and I mounted up and he ran full force to the stables. I was looking him over Runa would kill me if anything happened to her horse and in his mane was the one thing that told me where she was. Kurama was right Yomi had plans to keep Runa for himself but that wasn't going to happen not with Dragon and me coming after her. Dragon ran all the way into the barn and came to a stop in front of the gang. Of course the bakas freak out.

**Yusuke**: HIEI WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!! I whistled and out came Firestar saddled up and ready to go. Hiei is something wrong this looks like Runa's horse Dragon. I looked over Firestar to make sure everything I needed was there and ready to go.

**You**: It is Runa's horse you baka no horse has the same markings and Runa is in trouble because I know that when her horse brings a cloth stained in her blood that means she is in trouble I have only see her do this twice and she was really in trouble. They rush to their new demon horses that had picked them and made sure they were ready to go. Is everyone ready to go because once I mount up we are leaving. They look at me and Yusuke and the baka nod that they are ready. I then turn to Kurama who was just sitting there.

**Kurama**: I am not going you can rescue the wolf that is tearing us apart Hiei. The bakas too busy to notice Kurama's comment got ready to go.

**You**: What do you mean you're not going we need you it is to King Yomi's palace you have good connects with him and can get us into the kingdom. He looked at me and then looked away.

**Kurama**: I am not going we don't need her we never needed her we did fine without her. I looked at him angry but there was no time for this at the moment.

**You**: Fine be that way but when the bakas get back Runa and me will be gone for good. With that I yell at the bakas to follow but I turn to Kurama one more time. Sometimes Kurama I wonder if it isn't Yoko talking and not the human loving Kurama. With that I walk away Dragon and Firestar following and the bakas and their horses following close behind. I mounted up the bakas followed and then I looked at Dragon and I nodded my head. He took off and we all followed.

**Yusuke**: HIEI IS KURAMA NOT COMING WITH US!?!? I shook my head no and we continued on our rescue mission to save Runa.

**Kurama POV**

I watch as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei take off to save the she wolf. I replayed the words that Hiei said to me and I remembered how I use to be before she came even before I found out about Hiei liking her. I was really becoming Yoko not Kurama I was letting Yoko take me over.

**You**: What can I do Hiei is right I am letting Yoko take over. I heard footsteps and I looked over to see a wolf that looked like Runa but she was older.

**Wolf**: Is this where Runa Eclipse lives? I nodded yes but I had to tell her she wasn't here at the moment.

**You**: She does but she is away on a mission may I ask who you are? She smiles like Runa and she bows her head to show respect.

**Wolf**: My name is Nava Eclipse I am Runa's older sister that she probably thinks I am dead but I was able to get away. I looked at her and I could tell she was the same but older and more mature. I had to tell her the truth.

**You**: Well if you are Runa's sister then you must know that she was tricked by King Yomi to go to his kingdom a bunch of my friends on demon horses just left to go rescue her now. I see that she was going to faint and I catch her just in time.

**Nava**: Would you please take me to her I must help her. I looked at her see may look weak but she was a wolf and they were strong.

**You**: Let us mount up and maybe we can catch up to them you do know how to ride don't you. She nods and then runs to the back down were there stood a big white stallion with a snowflake on it. I ran back to my horse a mare named Thorn made sure she was ready and mounted up followed by Nava. They went this way I hope we can catch up to them. She nodded and we both galloped off. I thought for a moment of how I was treating Runa and Hiei being together and then looked at Nava.

**Nava**: You never told me your name. I looked at her in shock she was right I forgot to do that.

**You**: My name is Kurama and I am a friend of your sister. She nods and then she asks a question that shocked me.

**Nava**: If your demon self is taking over then you need to relax and think about yourself that you want to be. I looked at her she almost felt like me. Is this what Hiei gets from being around Runa then I really was taking his hope away from him.  
**You**: Thanks Nava you have been a great help but let's catch up to the others it takes awhile to get to the kingdom. She nods and we ride off together and for some reason it felt good to be with her. But why I never had this feeling before with Runa it was want but with her I just want to be with her why. With that we finally caught up to the rest of the group to rescue Runa from an unknown future.

**End of Chapter 14**


	16. A Black Heart Chapter 15

**A Black Heart Chapter 15**

**Your POV**

It had been weeks sense Dragon went off to get Hiei and the others. I had been force to the breaking point almost every day. Either reading books or fighting it didn't matter the bracelet was still there and I had no idea if they were coming I was starting to lose hope. Everyday Yomi was abusing me forcing me to kiss him and call him sweetie and that he was my mate. As the days went by something in me told me that I should give up but I knew that if I did that would be giving into my fears which I never did. I was training in my fighting beating everyone around when Yomi came to the practice field.

**Yomi**: I need everyone to get ready we have invaders coming to my kingdom and Runa I need you to report to your room and not leave it for any reason except that I would call upon you. I nod and leave to my room but who would invade the kingdom. I then hear a sound that I haven't heard in about a month the cross between a roar and a neigh. I was in the main chamber heading to my room when I was finally able to speak.

**You**: Dragon is here which means the invaders must be Hiei and the others. I continued to walk to my room when Yomi caught up with me.

**Yomi**: Runa I have changed my mind I want you by my side for this and fighting beside me if they make it in. I nod my head perfect I thought all I need is my dagger and katana which will come to me no matter what.

**You**: Of course Yomi my king anything for you. I walk up to him and sit at is right side the side I have been sitting at for about a month now.

**Yomi**: You better kill anyone that walks through that door Runa otherwise that seal will break and we don't what that do we. I nod as I look down he lifted the spell and seal that held my powers so I could train only several times has he ever had to unseal the seal that holds the power he has on me.

**You**: Yomi I will do whatever you say and nothing more. I feel him put a hand on my shoulder when the door came bursting open I look to see the gang standing there. HIEI, GUYS YOU'RE HERE!!! I was so happy that I forgot who had the control.

**Yomi**: Runa now what did I say now don't make me take the seal off so that you lose the ability to hold your form now. I was going to run for them but freeze in my steps and sit back down. Now that is a good girl now stay while I have a talk with your friends. I look down I have never felt this way in front of anyone so helpless and weak. That was when I felt someone trying to talk to me thought my mind and I knew it could only be one person.

**You**: "Hiei is that you?" I felt a sigh of relief and the he spoke.

**Hiei**: "Runa are you ok why are you not fighting this?" I was going to cry I must look so weak to him.

**You**: "Hiei I wish I could but he has a seal on me that someone but me has to take off otherwise if he releases it then I will be a wolf forever never able to look like this again." I was going to cry but I couldn't show it not now otherwise Yomi would find out. I wanted to help them but how.

**Hiei**: "Runa we can help you but don't move we have someone that will help you break out while we have him distracted." I nodded as they talked to Yomi and I felt someone coming near me. I then hear a voice by my ear.

**Voice**: Hello little sister I have come to help you so how about you put out your arms and I will take the piece of junky jewelry off. I was shock I knew that voice it was my sister Nava. I did as I was told and in one quick motion the seal was off and I was free. I quickly got up and looked behind me to see my sister.

**You**: I would say hi but I think we need to get back to the others but who about we show then some Eclipse power. She nods and we both become our angel forms. I nod and in one flap of our wings we were beside everyone. Yomi I am done with you and you have no hold over me so I would just let us go in peace otherwise that training you let me get involved with is going to come back to hurt you. He steps back I knew he was strong but I knew he would never hit a girl unless he had control later. I look at my sister and with a flap of the wings he was sitting in his throne. Bye dear king I hope we never meet again. With that I change back along with my sister and we mount our horses and ride off Yomi didn't move to stunned to do anything but I knew I had talk about what happened in that castle but I really didn't what to.

**Hiei POV**

I watched Runa riding Dragon almost in relief that she happened had in a long time. I had to know just what kind of pain she was put thought but I also knew that she would tell me what happened when the time came but my main concern was she ok and if not how we can help. I rode up to her on Firestar to talk to her the others even her sister kept their distance.

**You**: Runa are you ok you seem like your scared and kind of closed off from us. I watched as she took a deep breath and then looked at me trusting Dragon to the direction of the ride.

**Runa**: Hiei there are tons I wish to tell you but not here and not with them not even my sister who I can't believe is an alive. She looks back at her sister and they nod agreeing to this. But I will tell you that I am relieved that I am out of that castle and I wish to never go back. I looked at her and she smiled but something told me is that she got something out of that whole venture that she couldn't wait to tell but not to us more than likely to the prince and I would have to learn later.

**You**: That is good Runa I was just so scared that he would have hurt you or make you do things that were against your will. She froze in the saddle holding her dagger at her side and her katana in the holder on her saddle. He didn't did he Runa? I see her look down and fighting the urge to ask Dragon to go faster.

**Runa**: Hiei that bracelet was making me do things against my will but I will tell you later not here not in front of them. I nod she was trying to be strong and not show a weakness like she did at the castle which I could tell was going to hurt her for a while.

**You**: That is ok Runa we can wait just as long as your fine and nothing is broken and gushing blood. She nods and smirks to me.

**Runa**: Nothing that I know of but let me tell you they train you tough over there but I wouldn't do that again but trust me I would take it as long as we don't have to deal with the fights during that one raid that night do you remember? I looked at her and started to laugh remembering that night very well.

**You**: Yeah that was tough I believe that was the first time we broke into the brat's vault to steal twin katana that we could wield together for strong attacks. I nod knowing we still had them hidden somewhere but only she knew where. I could also tell the gang was staring at us because of our sudden laughter.

**Runa**: Just ignore them let us just remember the good times that I finally remember. I looked at her she remembered the stealing and the fights and then the scam.

**You**: Sure Angelwolf whatever you say just as long as I get you to myself as soon as you get the chance we have some major catch up that needs to be done. I see her smile and the old name and then see turned to me.

**Runa**: Sure thing my Firedragon anything I mean anything for you. I smirked as the thoughts went through my head about the anything she was talking about. We continued riding when she finally fell asleep in the saddle when we made it out of the demon world portal that the prince made. Kurama and Nava rode up to be beside us and talk.

**Kurama**: By the looks of it she is really tired I would have to think that maybe he gave her very little sleep. I nodded probably only enough to keep her going the same with food and water.

**You**: Yeah I really want to protect and I am scared to let her out of my sight after the last few times. They nod and that was when Nava spoke.

**Nava**: Hiei just how long have you know my sister? I looked at her remembering the good times we spent together.

**You**: About 6 years I think give or take I met her when where about 8 or 9 years of age in looks any way. I see her nod and then she spoke again.

**Nava**: Then may I ask do you love her? I was shocked by the question I still hadn't give that answer to Runa but then I think about and nod my head yes. I see well then did she give you a heart shaped stone with something written on it. I nod again and reach into my pocket for the stone and showed Nava the stone.

**You**: She gave it to me before she left for her own reason but I know why now and I understand them as well. She didn't touch it but nodded and I put it away.

**Nava**: You do know that she doesn't have all of the Flamestone don't you. I looked shocked I knew that only a guardian could break the stone but where was the other half if she had the other. I then thought of the stone.

**You**: I have it don't I and it is in the stone she left me but why me and why the stone? I see that Nava is smiling at me.

**Nava**: When a guardian does that Hiei you have been chosen to protect them and also if you can help her put the stone together then you are also her other half in more than one way if you catch my drift. I looked at her and then touch the stone in my pocket.

**You**: She chose me from the very start didn't she and she does love me doesn't she? Nava nodded her head and Kurama just smirks like this was big news that would make the spirit world news. Don't you say a thing Kurama. I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Nava who I noticed he has taken a big interest in sense she has been here. I guess we just need to give them a push in the right direction every once and a while wont we Runa as I look at the wolf girl asleep in her saddle.

**End of Chapter 15**


	17. A Black Heart Chapter 16

**A Black Heart Chapter 16**

**Your POV**

I was unsure where we were or how long it had been but I trusted that I would make it to my home soon. I slept for what seemed like days trying to get my energy back from losing so much of it from the little sleep I was able to get. I knew I would soon get hungry and thirsty soon but it would have to wait until I woke up. I could feel Dragon move under me and was glad he was still wearing his saddle to help keep me on. I could feel Hiei next to me close on Firestar. I smiled in my sleep knowing he would never leave me. After what seemed like hours we stopped. I woke to see that we were home.

**Hiei**: I see your awake now Angelwolf how was your sleep? I looked over as Dragon leaned down so I could get off.

**You**: Good still tired but after a few days of rest and food and water I will be fine. I looked to see that Kurama and Nava had not left each other's sides for the whole trip I have been back. I started to walk into the barn with Dragon following me to his stall where I would unsaddle him and get him something to eat.

**Hiei**: So are you in the mood to tell me what happened at the kingdom or would you like food and some more rest first. I looked over to him as he unsaddled Firestar as I thought about it.

**You**: I will tell you after I get a bit to eat and we can get some alone time how does that sound. He had just taken the saddle off and was now removing the bridle as was I.

**Hiei**: Sounds good but let's take care of these two first. I nod as the others brought their horses in. I watch as the boys took their horses to their stalls and were about to leave.

**You**: Kuwabara and Yusuke where do you think you're going? They stop at the sound of my voice.

**Yusuke**: We are both tired and what to go take a rest. I looked at them and growled.

**You**: Don't you think your horses would like to get those saddles off and relax or maybe I could do what I had to do to Hiei to get him to take care of his horse. I looked at Hiei and he looked kind of scared.

**Hiei**: Trust me guys go back and take care of your horse otherwise you will not like the punishment that comes from not doing it. They walk back to their horses as we both grab brushes and start to brush out our horses. I watch as Kurama and Nava walk in their horses following them.

**Nava**: Where do I put Blizzard Runa? I look around to notice that the stall next to Thorn was open.

**You**: Put him next to Thorn that stall is open. She nods and both her and Kurama go to take care of their horses. After a few minutes both me and Hiei choose to go make sure that the bakas are taking care of their horses the right way. I walk into Yusuke's stall to be met with his Gelding Demon Horse which he called Flashbang. Do you have everything taken care of in here Yusuke? He looks up from picking out Flashbang's feet.

**Yusuke**: Yeah I am done here does he look good? I felt him over and he did and he was also well built and just right for Yusuke.

**You**: He looks good to me Yusuke how about you give him some hay and then you can leave. He nods and goes to the hay barn and grabs two flakes for him. I look over to see that Hiei is having problems with the other baka. You guys having problems Hiei? He looks up to nod. I walk into the stall of the mare that the baka had named Spiritwind.

**Hiei**: He won't put his hand under the horse to clean under there and she is sweating there due to the cinch. I walked up and grabbed the bakas hand and then dragged him to the tack barn. Hiei smirked knowing the treatment he was in for.

**Kuwabara**: What are you going to do with that bit and headset? I took and pushed him to the ground and put the bit in his mouth and the headset formed to his head so that it was stuck on him. Hey get this off of me now!!! I took some steps back and smirked.

**You**: If you what it off then that horse better be spotless in ten minutes once I see and say that she is clean it will come off. With that I left and he went straight to her and got to work. Hiei walked next to me.

**Hiei**: There is one reason I always listened to you when it came to the horses. After about eight minutes the baka came up to me tired but Spiritwind was clean.

**You**: Good she is clean and happy get her some hay and your done. With that the bit and headset fell to the floor. He ran into the hay barn and had two flakes and put them in her stall and she happily started to eat. I walked up to him and held up the special headset. If I ever find out that you are not taking care of your horse this will in up back on got it. He nods his head and takes off.

**Hiei**: I think that Spiritwind will get the best care out of all of them. I nod and look for a place to sit down and spot a bale of hay in front of one of the stalls and go take a seat. You are really tired how about we go get a bite to eat and then you should rest. I nod as I start to get up Hiei picked up before I took one step.

**You**: Hiei I can walk trust me I know I can walk. He just keeps carrying me.

**Hiei**: I know but I feel better if I carry you. I was at this point to tired and weak to fight him back so he carried me to the house and set me down in the living room and then turned to me. What do you what Runa whatever you what I will get it somehow. I looked at him I was going to tell him something when Nava spoke.

**Nava**: Leave that to me Hiei if she is still the same Runa I know then her favorite meal is a dish that only I know. I feel my tail wag at what was coming.

**You**: Fire steak with fire sake with the winter greens and I cup of hot ice cream. They looked at me and she nodded.

**Nava**: Thought so coming right up dose anyone one else what to give it a try. They all nod but she point to the humans. No fire sake for you it is strong on humans I will give you a fire root beer a special drink for are weaker drinkers. They didn't look happy but I knew it only took me one shot glass and I would be wasted. She then turned to me and smiled knowing full well.

**You**: You better make a lot sister because I need some. She nods and disappears into the kitchen followed by Kurama.

**Hiei POV**

I watch as Runa calls for lots of this Fire Sake that is from her homeland. I watch and for years she never looked so happy.

**You**: You are happy aren't you Runa? She looks at me and nods.

**Runa**: Yeah Hiei I am I have friends, my sister, and you and soon a good meal that will make things feel good. I nod as the smells for the meat cooking come into the living room. I looked around to notice that the reaper or the brat had yet to call us or to visit us.

**You**: I guess we are not going to see the reaper and the brat tonight. She nods and smiles.

**Runa**: I think that is good but I think I also know why. I look at her strange but then the brat came on to the TV.

**Koemna**: Hello everyone it is good to see that everyone is back safe and sound but I must tell you that we don't have much time for rest. I look at him and back to Runa. Runa and Nava you will be my bodyguards for the event and Runa you will be my backup fighter for the Dark Tournament. Her and her sister both nod and her sister goes back to cooking. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara you will be in the tournament and mind you will need a fifth fighter that isn't the two wolves. We all nod and knew that training would start right away. You guys have five months so training will need to start right away. We nod and then he speaks again. Enjoy your meal guys it looks good. I turn around to see that the food was done and ready to eat. The TV was blank again and Runa and her sister walked up to the table and started to eat the meal in front of them.

**You**: So that is what you met Runa? She nods and starts to cut her steak. I look at mine and it almost looks burnt. Is this good Runa? She takes a bite and smiles and nods yes as she looks at the winter fresh greens and put her fork into them to start eating them. I sit down and start to cut the steak which to my surprise cut like my knife thought it like butter. I then took a quick bite and quickly started to cut it more enjoying this meal and the new taste that everyone couldn't get enough of.

**Kurama**: This is amazing Nava. I nod along with everyone else. But what is this red drink that you made in secret. I looked at the drink it was in front of me, Runa, Nava, and Kurama the others were drinking the root beer which was not lasting long.

**Runa**: That is the Fire Sake and trust me drink with care. I watch as she takes the shot glass and drinks it in one quick gulp. I grab my glass and look at her. If you're not sure Hiei just do like I did but be warned it will be hot. I felt the glass it was cold but watched as her eyes watered and she grabbed the glass of water beside her on the table. I figure if she could do I could and do as she did. I quickly get a kick back the size of an A class demon hitting me head on.

**You**: Wow that some has some kick to it. I look at Nava who had the same reaction as Runa and Kurama who quickly grabbed his glass of water to cool off his month and I followed suit.

**Runa**: I told you it was strong. I nod as we look at the empty glasses and the bottle full of the stuff. I think this will go in my safe in my room Nava locked away from the bakas. She nods and I grab the bottle and hand it to her.

**Nava**: Well if we are done with dinner how about that ice cream. I watched as she walked back and then came forward with a box of red ice cream. She spoons it out and hands everyone a bowl with it. Now no one start we have to get it hot. I watch as she takes out some chocolate and drizzles it over the ice cream.

**Runa**: Ok Nava now. With that the chocolate caught fire. The bakas trying to put it out but it didn't work. Guys just eat it ok it won't hurt you ok the chocolate is special from our homeland and the fire is now safe to eat. I watch as she takes a bite and sighs a big sigh of contentment. I grab my spoon and take a bite followed by everyone else. To my surprise the ice cream was cold and really good.

**You**: "I really like this." I watch Runa look at me and smile.

**Runa**: "I knew you would Hiei the ice cream thief." I see she is trying hard not to laugh and the ice cream quickly disappeared and we all walked up the stairs for bed. I grabbed Runa before she went to the room that was marked by her name.

**You**: Sleep with me tonight Runa please I really just want you close tonight after you being gone for long time. She looks at me and then looks at her sister who nods and then walks into her room.

**Runa**: Sure Hiei I would love to. We quickly walk into my room and we quickly got into bed and I held her close not wishing to let go. Night Hiei my prince. I smile and kiss the back of her neck.

**You**: Night Runa my princess. With that we were both asleep in the warmth of each other.

**End of Chapter 16**


	18. A Black Heart Chapter 17

**A Black Heart Chapter 17**

**Your POV**

I wake up way before Hiei and quietly get out of bed I leave a not telling I had to leave early and then left. I had already planned with my sister to get to work on the things that need to get done before the tournament. Just as I reached the door Hiei talked in his sleep.

**Hiei**: Runa don't ever leave me please don't go. I looked at him I was going to be busy for the next few months but there was nothing I could do. Runa what can I do to make you stay? I looked over at him and then walked back and whispered to him in his sleep.

**You**: Love me Hiei and love me forever and I will never leave you. With that I see him smile as I move and this time go out the door knowing he would tell me someday but until then this was going to be an uncertain relationship. I go down the stairs to see that Nava is thing the kitchen make the two of us breakfast. Morning sister how did you sleep? She looked up and smiled and put a plate of firegrain toast and lava butter down followed but the usual demon's goat milk.

**Nava**: Good and how about you? I looked back up the stairs towards the rooms.

**You**: Good but with everything that is going to be going on we won't be able to spend much time together. She nods and sits down and I join her.

**Nava**: I know I really want to get to know Kurama better. We both sigh eat our breakfast when a portal appears. We watch as Botan walks out as quietly as she can and into the kitchen.

**Botan**: Good you are both awake and I see that you are eating when will you both me done? I looked down at my now empty plate and back to Botan.

**You**: I am ready to go do we need weapons? She nods and I close my eyes as my weapons come from my room to here. I grab them and put them on.

**Botan**: Wow that was cool. She then looks at Nava who had hers already.

**Nava**: I am good so let's go. With that we put the dishes into the sink and we leave thought the portal to get to work. When we get to the prince's office I look around paperwork everywhere as he starts to fill them out for the fighting to take place in a few months my mind was not able to focus at all but I could tell that Nava was having a hard time as well. He looks up to see us standing in front of him.

**Koemna**: Good you are hear I have the paperwork that I need for this meeting to convince that my team should enter and now it will be time to go visit the Black Book Club. I took several steps back not liking that name at all. Runa what is wrong? I looked at him if this tournament is being ran by them we are going to have problems in this tournament. I take some deep breathes and look at him again.

**You**: Nothing is wrong are you ready to go? He nods as we leave to start our job as being his bodyguards. I noticed that Botan was staying behind to make sure the other things got done as the portal appeared and we walked in and appeared in front of a door that was to a big stone house and I notice that the prince was in his teenage form for this meeting. He knocks on the door and someone answers I quickly recognized him he was the Younger Toguro brother. He looks at me and smiles.

**Younger Toguro**: Nice to see you again Lady Runa I see you have a new place to work. I nod as I glare at him.

**You**: It is nice to see you again as well and I see that you still work for the same people the BBC. He nods and walks aside so that we may come in.

**Younger Toguro**: This way please they are waiting for you. We follow but I was getting a strange feeling I look over at my sister and she nods as we put our hands on our weapons and walk a little closer to Koemna. We finally come to a double wooden door which Toguro opens for us. We walk in as he closes the door and takes a seat at the back. I smell the air and I smell him.

**Voice**: It is great that you were able to come Prince Koemna and it is great to see you again Lady Runa. I look at the place the voice is coming from and smile.

**You**: It is great to see or at least hear you gain Sakyo. A light comes on and there at the front is Sakyo smiling as I now glare at him. He smile to me became a glare as I could tell he wasn't happy to see me. Now Sakyo are you still not happy how is the horse I sold you it was one of my best horses. He glares at me more if that were possible.

**Sakyo**: I wouldn't know it broke out of its stall a few weeks after the sale and also tried to kill me when I went to harness it to the carriage. I nod and then look at him.

**You**: Sorry to hear that well like I tell all of my clients they are the toughest horse around. He nods and then turns to Koemna.

**Sakyo**: The people of Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke and a fifth fighter are to be at the tournament in five months Koemna and if they are not we start hunting and killing them and the people around them. Koemna nods and then turns to me and Nava.

**Koemna**: That is fine but I would like Runa to be the backup fighter just in case something happens. I look at Sakyo and he nods that he agrees.

**Sakyo**: That is fine but you guys better be there I have a team in the fighting and I have some fighters that wish to fight your team. Koemna nods as Toguro gets up and opens the door. See you at the tournament Prince Koemna. With that we leave and Toguro shows us to the door and then shuts it behind us. I look at Koemna confused and I had questions in my head.

**You**: Koemna this almost sounds like it was already set up. He walks to the portal waiting for him and he nods.

**Koemna**: It was we never had a choice in the matter. I looked at him angry at this but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Nava**: Forget it sister what is done is done now we can only get ready. I nod and turn to him as we enter the office.

**You**: Koemna I request that I need time to train just in case they get no fifth fighter or one of them becomes unable to fight. He looks at me and nods.

**Koemna**: They were threatened by the Toguro brothers that if they didn't fight they would have their family killed and then they would be hunted down and killed. I looked at my sister and she nodded.

**You**: Me and Nava both agree that we both have an idea to make sure that you are safe and so are the guys but I need to go visit someone. He looks at me and nods.

**Koemna**: Who must you see? I look at my sister and she nods.

**You**: I must go see an old human friend by the name of Genkai? He looked shocked but nodded his head yes.

**Koemna**: Sure I will give you a portal right away but make sure that Yusuke doesn't see you there. I nod and a portal appears but I turn to my sister.

**You**: Get Blizzard and Dragon use to pulling the hitch and use to the harness and use to each other ok Nava and finish the paperwork on your end also get some of our old spirit animal friends they will be of great help. She nods as I leave to visit my old friend Genkai.

**Hiei POV**

I wake up to see that Runa is gone but there is a note with her smell on it. The note said she had to leave early for her work and she would see me as soon as she could I smell food and walk downstairs. I see that Yusuke is not talking like himself and he was packed to leave. I also notice that Kuwabara is quiet and not eating as much food.

**You**: Feels like someone died in here. I say to Kurama as he walked up and handed me my plate of food.

**Kurama**: Well Yusuke is going to Genkai's place to train and we are training Kuwabara but I think they are both shaken from the threat this morning about the tournament. I nodded I was shaken as well but we could only fight.

**You**: Any news from our wolves? He shakes his head no.

**Kurama**: Nava left me a note saying she had work that needed to get done but she would be back as soon as possible. I nod holding my note in my hand from Runa.

**You**: Same here we can only get ready and hope we are ready when the time comes. He nods as I start to eat. After a few minutes Yusuke gets up and grabs his bag.

**Yusuke**: See you guys in five months and I will have the fifth fighter as well. We all nod as a portal appears and he leaves. I look at the baka but he felt different he knew what was on the line and he was ready to try.

**You**: Lets go we have training to do. We all leave out the back door and head to a bamboo forest and start training. But both me and Kurama were thinking about the wolves worried and unsure.

**End of Chapter 17**


	19. A Black Heart Chapter 18

**A Black Heart Chapter 18**

**Your POV**

I was just outside of Genkai's Temple I could feel the demon wards around here knowing I was going to warn her of me being here but she would know me when she saw me. I walked on up the stairs feeling the ward around me give way to my stronger demon power. I was half way there when I felt a blast of energy fly passed my head. I looked up to see an old lady with short pink hair.

**You**: My Genkai is that how you great your guest even if I hadn't seen you in about 4 years. She walks up she can see me and then she smiles.

**Genkai**: Runa it has been a long time but you can't be here on pleasure so why are you here? My smile disappeared and I walked up to her.

**You**: We have with your old partner named Toguro he has threaten Yusuke and the others that if they don't fight in the Dark Tournament that they will go kill anyone close to them and then hunt them down. I looked at her face as it went to shock.

**Genkai**: Toguro is only doing this for his own pleasure but I don't see how I end up in this. I looked at her and smirked.

**You**: But you do you are the one that started Yusuke's training which means he is coming here to train with you again. She nods in agreement.

**Genkai**: So I will train him as best I can but that isn't all of it is it? I shake my head and could feel Yusuke coming.

**You**: They need a fifth fighter and because I am already signed as a backup and a bodyguard for the prince I can't but you can Genkai. She looks at me and shakes her head.

**Genkai**: I can train him but I will not go fight in this one I have already done it once so why would I do it again. I looked at her and knew it would still be a while before Yusuke would be here.

**You**: Because you wish to protect him from the dangers that he would run in to as well as training him thought out the tournament. She looked at me and then sighed.

**Genkai**: Fine I will do it but just so you know you will have to replace me. I looked at her and knew why.

**You**: Just make sure you have to wait until later in the tournament to do it ok Genkai and make sure you tell me so I know ahead of time. She nods and a portal appears behind me. Good luck Genkai I will be watching also it maybe best that the others but Yusuke and me know. She nods and I nod back. Well I have to go help the prince and train as well talk to you later Genkai. She nods and starts to leave back up the stairs to go wait for Yusuke. I walk thought the portal and end up in the prince's office to meet up with me sister.

**Nava**: So are we good on your end? I nod and I look to see that she is filling out paperwork and pointed to the pile to her right. That is yours there will be more due to you being a backup fighter. I nod and get to work filling it out after about 5 hours the paperwork was done and Nava and I choose to go see the others at the house or to see if they needed help on training. As we walked that way I asked about her end.

**You**: So did you get your stuff done on your end? She nods and looks at me and smiles.

**Nava**: Yep we have six wolves, four birds to in song birds and two in birds of prey one being an owl; we also have a few rats and mice that will be helping. I nod liking that we would have some animals to help us. Both Blizzard and Dragon are taking well to the harness and pulling the carriage and get along great. I nod that was good sometimes stallions had a hard time liking one another.

**You**: That is good now we only have to do the training part and we should be good. She nods as we get to the house to see that it is empty. I guess they are still out training. She nods and then we both close our eyes so that I sense of hearing was stronger. We both open our eyes and start walking. To we came a thick bamboo forest. How about a little trick Nava to make sure they are still on their toes. She nods and in a flash we jump to the top of the bamboo jumping quickly so that it didn't move and then we finally found them. I look at her and she spots Kurama and points to him and I point to Hiei.

**Nava**: "If we take them the baka will think he is under attack and freak." I nod and smirk he was the easiest to scare. With that we jump down and land on our targets there was a scream and a baka running around in circles. I looked down to see Hiei with his katana to my neck.

**You**: My, the greetings I am getting today I am going to get killed by my own friends more then by my enemies. He sees you I am and drops his katana.

**Hiei**: Runa you scared me don't do that. I get off of him and look to see that Kurama was pinned to the ground and Nava was wrapped with his whip.

**You**: That was the point what good is the training if you are not ready for anything right Nava? She looks at me and nods. Which me and Nava know how these tournaments work we were in one when we were young and they will throw anything at you. She nods and shakes as the whip falls but more from the remembering all of our friends that died in the fighting.

**Kurama**: Which one was it? I looked at her and she nodded.

**You**: Elemental Demon Tournament the toughest in the demon world held every four hundred years one on one team against team. They both looked shocked.

**Kurama**: Which team won it when you were in it? I smiled as I and my sister pulled from our pockets a piece of stone that had our names and a stone showing the element that we controlled at the tournament and the stone that granted us passage to any tournament we choose that was made in the demon world along with other things.

**Hiei**: You guys won it. I nod and my sister looked like she was going to cry.

**You**: Sorry I won't bring it up we should bring it up that whole thing was only met to take the stones of the elements we know that now. They looked at us confused.

**Nava**: It is ok how about we go get something to eat and you can tell them the story about it the thing that destroyed our lives even before Storm attacked our village. I nod and we start walking but looked to see that baka still running in circles. Hiei walked up to him and hit him in the back and he fell forward and finally stopped his yelling.

**Hiei**: It was Nava and Runa baka come on we are taking a break to have a bite to eat unless you enjoy running in circles. He gets up looking like he was going to punch Hiei but he saw me and stopped. My eyes told him don't even think about it as he choose not to push me and just choose that food was better this time around and ran on ahead to get cleaned up.

**Hiei POV **

I watch as Runa comforts Nava as she cries about the tournament in the past. We make it to the house and Kurama and Nava get started on lunch and Runa and me sat down. She looks at Nava and she nods and Runa nods back.

**Runa**: Well let's just make this one very bad flashback. We nod as she gets started. Well it starts that we are training me and my sister and a few others when our father came up to us picking me and my sister along with three others.

***Runa's Flashback***

**Runa's Father**: Ok guys you are being picked to fight in a very important tournament and there is a good chance that you may not make it back alive do you except? We all looked at each other and then one by one we nodded. Good now you will train hard and we will be leaving in a few weeks. We nod and went back to training but if we only knew that only two of us would be coming back alive we wouldn't have gone. The day came and we fought well making it to the finals. We were tired and were given a few days rest in which we talked about the fighting that was when we heard talking bad talking. My dad was using us because there were no able wolves in the tribe we understood that we were the best but then when it came to we found out he lost the stones of the elements and we were fighting to get them back. I looked at Nava and the rest of them and we choose that we would not fight for a mistake that our father and the leader of the pack made. So the day came and we saw our opponents to see that they were the Dragons. I look at my opponent to see he was a young water dragon me being fire he had an advantage in the fight. We fought but soon something happened and the leader of the Dragons came and tried to steal the stones. We quickly fought him off and injured him but in the middle of it all everyone but me, Nava, the committee, and our father died they gave us the stone and my dad gave me and Nava our share as he hid the rest in a location only know by him.

***End of Flashback***

I looked at her and Nava it was really one big mistake that the young Runa and Nava and there team didn't want any part of and I could tell.

**Kurama**: So just like us you were being forced into a fight you had no way out. They nod as Nava had to sit down to stop her shaking knees. I wondered why Runa was taking this all so well.

**You**: Runa why does this hurt Nava so much? I looked down to her and she nodded that I could tell them.

**Runa**: One of our teammates was her boyfriend and they loved each other very much they were hoping to get married one day then after the fighting we noticed that he was dead and want made it worst was that in his hand was a ring case with a ring in it for Nava he planned on popping the question just after the fighting. She finally breaks down and runs upstairs. Kurama quickly follows as Runa slams the table.

**You**: Runa your past is just one big bad mess isn't it? She nods and finally she cries just as Kuwabara comes in to see that the food is setting out and starts to eat I take Runa to the living room.

**Runa**: I couldn't do anything to save them nothing I was too weak and I even blacked out but for some reason my sister didn't talk to me for months then one month before she left to the stone temple she told me I was the one that killed him. She cried into my shirt I could only look at her. I finally had to say something.

**You**: Runa I am sure it wasn't your fault I mean you were young and the area was probably crazy with everyone either fighting or running. She nods into your shirt. Now come on wipe those tears and look at me. She looks up and her red eyes looked redder than usual.

**Runa**: Your right Hiei how could she know I mean she says that she only remember us becoming our angel forms saying there was something wrong with them and then nothing. I nod as she starts to calm down.

**You**: I think it is safe to bet we keep this quiet how does that sound? We both nod and look up to see that Kurama had Nava calmed down as well. I think we should eat and then train and get this whole thing out of our systems and the rest for the rest of the day. We all nod and head back into the kitchen to see that Kuwabara had eaten it all.

**Runa**: Kuwabara why did you eat all of the food? He fell from his chair shaking on the floor.

**Nava**: Forget it Runa I will make more and he won't get the secret that I made for the rest of us. He wines about this but I hit him on the head knocking him out.

**Runa**: He will wake up when it is time to train. We sit around the table as Nava and Kurama fix up another lunch for us all while the baka lays knocked out on the floor.

**End of Chapter 18**


	20. A Black Heart Chapter 19

**A Black Heart Chapter 19**

**Your POV**

After a few months of me going back and forth from paperwork and training my body finally felt like it was drained. I knew from the low amounts of food and few hours of sleep my body was getting sick and weak. I just kept going I slept in my own room to hide it from Hiei and stayed away from people as much as possible it was only two months until the fighting to begin and I knew I couldn't fight sick. I walked out of my room early to head back to work with Koemna without getting caught I had made it all the way downstairs to the kitchen and reached into the medicine cabinet and see my special medicine to help me but I was caught by Hiei. I quickly shut the door to the cabinet and hide the medicine behind me and look at him.

**You**: Morning Hiei I didn't wake you did I? He shakes his head and tries to look behind me.

**Hiei**: No you didn't wake me I was already up training outside when I felt you get up and come downstairs to get breakfast before you go do the work that the brat wants you to do. I nod as he walks forward so he was standing in front of me. Are you feeling ok Runa you have seemed off in training and come home from work weak and go straight to bed with no dinner the last few nights. I shake my head and smile to him.

**You**: I am fine Hiei just thinking of want to eat for breakfast and then it is off to work again and then I will see you around lunch train for a few hours and then back to work and then bed. I looked at him he was unsure and I could tell. Then he leans in and puts his forehead on my forehead and the looks at me.

**Hiei**: You have a fever Runa. He then reaches behind my back and grabs the bottle of pills for the fever and what would be to come with me getting sick and worse. I can see you have been trying to battle against it with only medicine but no bed rest and food. I look down embarrassed that he found me out. Then Nava walked in on us.

**Nava**: What is going on here Runa why does Hiei have you cornered in the kitchen? I looked at her and then look down.

**Hiei**: It seems Runa has been going to work and training with a fever and not eating and sleeping well. Nava walks up and feels my forehead and then nods.

**Nava**: Runa you will stay here and rest I will tell Koemna why you are not there and no training today as well. I nod knowing I was out numbered and Hiei took my hand and led me to the coach and then he went up stairs grabbed me a pillow and blanket and made a bed for me on the coach.

**Hiei**: There we will train out in front of the window so you can see and in the mean time you will rest and get better. I nod finally letting my sickness take over from having fought it for the last three weeks.

**Nava**: I will make some good medicine for you even thought you won't like it but it will make you feel better and breakfast as well. I nod and lay down on the makeshift bed. As the others finally got up Kurama looked worried but saw that Hiei and Nava had it under control but Kuwabara didn't see this as usual.

**Kuwabara**: Aww did the little puppy dog get sick from all the work maybe we should go easy on you in training would that help. I looked at him and glared I wanted to kill him right there but Hiei push and held him against the wall.

**Hiei**: She is sick due to all the works she has been doing besides the training she was also doing paperwork and meetings alongside the training and if you ever call her that again I will kill you myself just like her eyes are telling me she wants you dead right now. He nods and then Hiei lets go of him to go get something to eat.

**You**: "Work him really hard today Hiei he is still too weak by the looks of it." He nods and smirks to me.

**Hiei**: "Sure but in the mean time do you want anything to do?" I nod and smirk to him.

**You**: "My flute, drawing book, journal, and reading book." He nods and looks at me with caring eyes. "They are on the desk beside my bed." He nods again and walks upstairs to get them as my sister set my breakfast down on the table beside me. Thanks sis I wish I could help you today but why not take one or two of the wolves with you to the meeting today. She nods and leaves to go to work.

**Hiei**: Here you go my princess we will be right outside wave or yell or call one of us by mind and we will be inside as soon as we can. I nod and watch as them leave to train right outside. I started to eat my breakfast when I started to feel dizzy I figured I was sicker than I thought and finished the meal and took the stuff that Nava made to help me get better. I then pulled out my drawing book and drew Hiei fighting after a few minutes I started to feel dizzy again. I put my hand to my head but this time it didn't stop. I felt my hand slip on the drawing book and then next think I knew it was blackness.

**Hiei POV**

I was training and looked to see that Runa had fallen asleep I then went back to training and after a few hours I see that Nava is here and making lunch. I choose to call it quits and wake Runa to eat some lunch. I walk in and straight towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

**You**: Runa it is time to get up and eat lunch. I shake her lightly but she doesn't wake. I figure she was really tired and touch her forehead but this couldn't be right her fever had gone up. Nava come here for a minute check her temp something is wrong with it. She came over and put her hand on her forehead and stepped away.

**Nava**: Her fever has gone up. I watch as she goes over her and then stops. She has what we call Fire sickness. Which is when she has been cut off from her fire source for too long this is going to be a problem. I looked at her and then notice that she was starting to sweat and move in her sleep. We need to get her to the doctors now. I pick her up her body was cold and she was shaking. With that we ask for a portal and run into it straight to the doctor's office.

**Doctor**: What is it this time? He looks at Runa and calls for a bed.

**Nava**: She as Fire sickness doctor what can you do for that? He looks at Runa and then back at Nava.

**Doctor**: Not much we can make her comfortable but she needs the thing that is her fire source. I looked at Nava and back at Runa then to Nava.

**You**: Tell me Nava what is her fire source? She looked at me and back down at Runa.

**Nava**: A volcano in my homeland not far from here but it needs to be active and we need a rock that only she can touch. I looked at her this wasn't good at all I could lose her again but this time forever.

**End of Chapter 19**


	21. A Black Heart Chapter 20

**A Black Heart Chapter 20**

**Hiei POV**

I look at Nava unsure of what to do next I was terrified for the first time in my life. I looked down at Runa she was hooked up to machines to keep her alive and in the last few hours was having a hard time of things.

**You**: Nava please what can I do I have to save her. She looks at me her eyes in tears but she nodded.

**Nava**: Hiei get me the rock that she gave you and I need to go to her room to get something we don't have much time we are going lose her at this rate. I nod and run to my room to where the stone heart was. As I was running there I knew we were going to use the Flamestone on Runa but I was scared the stone was strong and could kill her either way but without it she would be dead anyway. I run into my room and look to see something new I look by the stone to see a katana by it with a note from Runa.

**You**: This is the katana that we took from the brat years ago when we were together. I picked up the note and read it.

**-Dear Hiei,**

Hey you were probably wondering where your old katana went to well I went back to our old hide out way back when and had it buried behind the building by our old tree. Thought with the fighting in a few months you would like it back to help I have mine just in case hope you like it back and fight hard my Firedragon.

**-Love your Angelwolf**

I looked at the katana and she was right it was my old one and I held it close for a few moments then remembering that she was in trouble grabbed the stone and run back to her side with the katana still in my hands for some reason I felt it would help. I ran all the way there to see that Nava had feathers with her but they were pure white with not another color on them.

**Nava**: Give me the stone Hiei I am afraid I have to break it in order to get what I need to save her. I looked at her and nodded but I didn't hand her the stone.

**You**: You need the Flamestone but why you don't command fire you command another element do you not? She looks at me and nods but stops for a moment.

**Nava**: I do of course my mother was an angel but she held something unknown to my father she was also a water demon on her father's side. I looked at her I for some reason didn't trust her. Now Hiei give me the stone if you wish to save her. I looked at her she was going to take the stone and the only one that could break this stone was Runa and she knew it. That was when someone spoke I looked down and see that Runa is awake.

**Runa**: Hiei don't give her the stone she was always upset that I was going to get it so hand it to me I know what to do. I nod and hand her the stone it glowed and I see her flash and disappear.

**You**: Where did she go? I looked around for her and couldn't find her. RUNA!!! I was worried I looked around as the others ran in. I then looked at Nava angry. What happened to Runa? I was going to tear her to pieces if she didn't tell me something.

**Nava**: She went to the fire temple or where that fire temple stood to do a stone infusion it will be painful for her but if she lives thought it she will be stronger than any fire demon around. I looked at her I had to know the answer.

**You**: Why would you take the stone from your sister if it could save her? She looked at me then looked down.

**Nava**: You see Hiei she was right I was never to get the stone it went to the strongest and oldest of the tribe leading family I thought that to be me but when the fight broke out with Storm I was going to run to my father but when I got to where I could see him I watch as he hands the stone to Runa after that I ran the other direction leaving her and the rest of the family behind I couldn't stand her having the stone and not me but after she does the stone infusion the only way to get the stone will be to kill her and take if from her body and I would never go that far. I looked at her confused.

**You**: Then how where you going to save her now? She looked at me and then looked down.

**Nava**: I was going to fly her to the volcano as fast as I could to hopefully have her get her powers and life back and if she didn't make it she would be thrown into the volcano just like we bury all of our fire demons of our family. I nod but I still would have a hard time trusting her again.

**You**: We need to get to her before something goes wrong and we don't have time to wait around show us were it is this temple. She looked at me shocked but nodded.

**Nava**: I am surprised Hiei that you can't find it after all anyone with a fire demon parent would have taken their child to see the temple to pray for strength. I looked down very upset with my past.

**You**: I never knew my father who was the fire demon sense I was born on the ice demon island in the sky. She doesn't look at me and nods.

**Nava**: That is sad to hear Hiei I will not bring up your past again sorry. I nod and we all run out the door. As the others followed confused but after seeing Runa's empty bed followed knowing we were going to find her.

**Your POV**

I was with Hiei one moment and then I was at the old fire temple grounds around me they were burnt down to ashes but what I need was right there the old stone table with the carvings for the stone infusion the only good thing was that no one would see this happening going against the stone holders code was huge and they could come after me if they still lived that was. I walk up with only the stone heart and felt it fall apart in my hand with the small half of the Flamestone in my hand I reached into a pouch and into the same hand landed the other half I closed my hand and started the chant.

**You**: Flame so strong but in two come together and grow to wildfire strength so that I may show the power that you have to all around make me strong so that I may live thought fire surrounding me. With that a flame circle surrounded me and closed around me my cloths changed to a flame red outfit almost like my blue fighting outfit. Then the circle closed around me to my hand but it didn't burn me but what it did do was when I opened my hand to a one complete Flamestone and now the only thing left was the infusion.

**Voice**: So you have come back wolfling of the fire. I turned around to see Storm and I glared at him this put things in a tough area because I need time to do the infusion and I needed the infusion to fight him at this time.

**You**: What other then the stone do you what? He took steps towards me and smiled a fang type smile.

**Storm**: Runa you have become a beautiful creature I think instead of the stone I should take you after you do the infusion after all. I looked at him and growled at him to not come a step closer.

**You**: I think I would give you a fireball to the head other than give you one piece of me or this stone or its power. He doesn't move I knew he was going to wait to take me in my weak state I would be in after the infusion. What could I do I was too weak to become an angel to fly out of here are even get away from him.

**Storm**: Come Runa do the infusion and then be mine or just hand me the stone either way you will be mine and so will the stone. I look at the stone I could feel the power at my fingertips but if I used it there was no way I would live thought it. I felt around to see if there was anything I could use and felt Hiei coming but he was too far off. I knew I had only one choice.

**You**: Let me do the infusion and then I will come with you but please don't hurt my friends if they come I will even tell them to stop but please they are training for the Dark Tournament as was I. He nods as I get ready to do the chant.

**Storm**: Fine but get it over with we are going to have a fun night tonight I can tell. I nod feeling weak and helpless to let my enemy get me like this.

**You**: Stone of Flame I ask of you to save my life become one with me or see your stone holder your stone guardian die here as she stands give me the strength to protect me and you but as one not as two. So to you I wish this let me become the Flamestone. With that the stone glows and I close my eyes and start to glow as well then without notice I catch fire as the stone goes into my chest and I scream in pain. The pain was unbearable I felt like I was on fire from the inside out.

**Storm**: Do you like the power Runa you will die from it and your own stupidity. I felt tears run down my face but then I felt something else power coursing thought my body. I stopped screaming and the flames that had surrounded me died down but I felt different I looked at my hair it was now red and my clothes where red to I looked to see not fur but feathers in red with flames of red on them. I looked at my hands and feet to see not claws but talons. I wasn't wolf or angel but a bird. Then I remembered the story of the stone that it was really a phoenix egg that was unborn and now it had hatched in me then I remembered that the bird needed someone with a strong heart to become it and now I was it the bird that couldn't die. I looked at Storm and grinned.

**You**: Storm do you know where the stone is from? He looks at me in shock of my form my eyes were different in the form of an eagle's eyes. It is from the bird that cannot die Storm and now I am that bird and you can't kill me in this form. I walk up to him every step I take the ground becomes back from the heat of my feet.

**Storm**: Stay away from me you monster you demon. I looked at him he was scared for the first time he was scared.

**You**: What is wrong Storm don't you what me or the stone? Come on take them. He finally just flies off not wanting any part of me and I could finally take a good look at my new self as the others showed up.

**Nava**: Runa?!?! I looked at her and smiled and nodded. How did this happen and I felt Storm where is he? I looked at her and pointed to the dot that was now disappearing.

**You**: I scared him off Nava he didn't want any piece of me when I took this form. I looked at the others they were in shock but I looked at Hiei he showed fear in his eyes. Hiei it is me Runa. He takes steps back with fear in his eyes but this fear was for me.

**Hiei**: Stay away from me your not Runa you can't be. I looked at him and then looked at myself.

**You**: Hiei it is me please it is. I started to show tears but they were not water they were flames and he continued to step back. Hiei please it's me you have to understand it is. He looked at me and kept shaking his head no.

**Hiei**: You are not Runa she was a wolf and gentle and kind to the eyes but you show only evil to my eyes. I step back looking again and then looked at everyone else. With that wings of red and flames appeared and I took off but unknown to me I dropped my only true thing that was mine a necklace that Hiei gave me something I would never forget and hold on to forever fell to the ground in front of Nava and I see her pick it up but I only flew to the volcano never to see them again to them I was dead.

**Nava POV**

I watch as Runa flew off in tears she was almost out of site when landing in front of me was a necklace that had to be hers. I hold it up it was pretty and it fit her but it had a name on the back of the pendent. I look to see it was from Hiei to Runa way back when.

**You**: Here Hiei sense you scared off my sister you might what this sense this is the last you will have of her. I walk up and hand this to him and then walk away knowing I couldn't follow her only a fire demon could handle the flames of that volcano.

**Hiei**: Nava that wasn't Runa was it? I turned to him and looked at him in tears.

**You**: Yes Hiei it was and now she will never be back living at the volcano crying forever with no stop because of what you did she didn't look at me or anyone else for approval just you and you pushed her away and now you got it she is gone and when the time comes she will die alone. I turn and leave crying as I feel Kurama pull me close as we walk away Kuwabara follows glaring at Hiei as he passed him.

**Kuwabara**: Even I could tell it was her and that she only changed due to the power she took on Hiei even I could love her the way she was unlike you but she didn't look at me, Kurama, or even her sister she looked at you and you turned her away. I walked away not one of us wanted to talk to Hiei at the moment he broke us with his black heart that he now carried and that was something that Runa would never have again.

**Hiei POV**

I watch the others leave in tears and mad at me for what I had done. I didn't understand as I looked at the necklace the Runa I knew was pretty and gentle on the eyes but that demon in front of me that told me that she was Runa was evil and evil could get. I looked at the necklace as I turned it in my hands. I couldn't go back to the house now they would never except me and when Yusuke found out he would probably kill me.

**You**: What have I done? I felt something close by and I look to see Dragon he must have followed Runa out her when she disappeared from the castle. Dragon what are you out here boy? I went to pet him but he bared his teeth at me. I looked at him even he was mad at me. I look towards the mountain that had to be the volcano where Runa was going. I have to go to her don't I Dragon? I look at him as he bobs his head up and down. Then I better get going but first to at least tell someone. "Kurama please listen I am going to get Runa back because you guys are not going to let me into the house otherwise are you?" I could feel him nod yes and then block his mind. I looked at Dragon and smiled. I bet you think it is funny to see that baka put me in my place wasn't it Dragon. He bobs his head again. Do you think you could give me a ride to the volcano then? He turns and I hope on as he runs towards Runa I then look at my side to notice I had two katanas and Dragon carried with him two others and a dagger. I smiled and looked ahead. I will bring you back Runa because no matter what you look like I love you ok and nothing was going to change that. With that my only thoughts were to get to her and nothing else.

**End of Chapter 20**


	22. A Black Heart Chapter 21

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 21**

**Your POV**

I flew all the way to the volcano called Fireflower it was said to be dormant right now but this is where it was said a phoenix lived its whole life and now it would be my home until I die. I came to the month and with gentle flaps of my new wings flew into the month of the volcano as I flew down I could see a shrine made for the great bird of fire and figured this to be my new home. I land on the ledge that it was on and thought the place to be cool in temp anyway.

**You**: I guess this is the only place for me evil never met for human or demon eyes. I thought back to Hiei's eyes at how scared they were I never cared what the others would think knowing that as long as he approved no one would go against him but he did so why care what the others thought. I feel where the necklace would be and figured that Nava would either give it back to Hiei or she would keep it. I smile thinking how close her and Kurama have been getting and hopped that they stayed together forever. I took and walked into the shrine and there was a bed and other home type things but they were old and decaying which met I was the last one in a long while. I wish it could have been different why did this happen. That was when I heard a voice in my head but it wasn't anyone I knew.

**Voice**: Hello young one I am the Phoenix that you have brought into this world. I wipe the tears starting to form from thinking of Hiei and spoke to him at least I would have someone to talk to.

**You**: You are the Flamestone. He nods to me and smiles.

**Phoenix**: I know I have caused you much trouble but you needed help and I could think of no other thing to do other than to make you a fire bird. I nod agreeing that he was right.

**You**: But now my friends and family don't love me and they think I am evil. He makes a picture in my mine showing him comforting me he was a big red and orange bird with pink and purple detailed feathers. You are really beautiful you know that Phoenix. He smiles to me and nods his head and then puts his head on my shoulder.

**Phoenix**: I am sorry I have made you an outcast from your friends and family. I shake my head no.

**You**: If they don't like the way I am then we are not friends and family of mine. He wraps a wing around me and it was warm and felt good.

**Phoenix**: It looks like to me that you were wanting the approval of one person a young fire demon. I nodded as my tears started to fall. What is his name my dear? I looked up from my crying to look at him.

**You**: His name is Hiei and we have done tons together but that must not be enough to get his approval I now see that he went to looks and not what is inside. He nods but the Phoenix looks up and smells the air.

**Phoenix**: You know he is coming don't you Runa my dear he is coming to get you and I can read his heart it shows only love to me and love to only one person you. I look at him and he puts his head back on my shoulder. Do you wish to see him or I can drive him away? I looked up and I could see his face the face of the one I once loved. I had to have answers and the only person that could give them was Hiei.

**You**: No I need answers from him I need to know the truth from him. Phoenix nods and pulls me close to him. Phoenix please tell me something you are my new fire source isn't that right? He nods but doesn't look at me. Then why did I become the bird of fire? He looks at me and smiles.

**Phoenix**: You had four things that we look for in a fire bird. The first is balance, followed by a strong mind, soul, and heart. I nod and smile to him. Those four things make us a strong fire bird just like you but you will still be you know matter what because we made you a fire bird only thought who you were to start. I nod and tears start to fall.

**You**: Then I can be a wolf again right I don't have to stay this way? He nods and I go to the ground my knees unable to hold me up.

**Phoenix**: I will go wait for him and then come and get you how does that sound so you can figure out the questions you wish to ask him. I nod and he leaves me to sit at the top of the volcano. I start to think does he really love me or is it something else.

**Hiei POV**

We had left for the volcano it was getting closer that was the good news but even for me it was getting really hot. The only reason I could hold against the heat was because of my fire demon half. As I looked at Dragon he wasn't fairing nearly as well. I pulled him to stop and he did and I got off.

**You**: You better not go any further Dragon because Runa would kill me if anything happened to you. He nods and heads over to a forest that held a lake. I looked at the volcano it was close now and it would only take an hour or so to get there. As I was getting closer I could only think of Runa how I hurt her just because she changed on the outside she was still the same Runa the girl I had spent most of my life with when we were young and did scams and all of the stealing it was still Runa no matter what she looked like. With all of this going thought my head I noticed that I was at the mouth of the volcano. Wow it is really hot up here. I looked around hoping to see something that would be Runa or something to take me to her when I saw a red bird it was beautiful and for some reason felt familiar. It then took off into the volcano I was too busy watching it to notice it had the same wings as Runa when I saw something coming this way from the month of the volcano. I looked to see that it was Runa but she was in the form I saw from earlier.

**Runa**: So you have come to find me I see or did you what to kill me or something because I took your poor Runa which I mind you is me. She was mad but she had a right to be after what I did to her.

**You**: Runa I came to find you and bring you back home. I watched her she was still mad but I see her eyes change.

**Runa**: Did you come to get me because you were the only one able to get up the volcano and stay this close and because they won't let you into the house and Yusuke would probably kill you. I looked at her and I look down. I see so that is how it is then we have nothing more to talk about. She was going to leave she was flapping her wings to go into the mouth of the volcano but she couldn't leave not now.

**You**: Runa wait please that is only part of the reason no it isn't the reason at all that shouldn't even be close to it the real reason I came was because I love you and wish to be with you. She stops and looks at me I watch as tears come from her eyes but they are not flames they are like gold.

**Runa**: I still don't know if I can trust you again Hiei even if you say that when we get back home you could change around me and I don't know if I could live with that. She finally goes all the way down the volcano and I can't see her in the smoke and ash.

**You**: No Runa that won't happen I won't let it. I look around to see if there was a way down but there is none. Well if I die trying to bring you back then I guess at least I know I tried to bring you back and I told you the truth. I look around and then yell to her. RUNA I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU SEE THAT I AM TELLING THE TRUTH AND IF THAT MEANS I NEVER LEAVE THIS VOLCANO, NEVER SEE OUR FRIENDS AGAIN, OR DIE TRYING THEN SO BE IT BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE MY SIDE AGAIN!!! With that I jump into the volcano I knew if she didn't catch me I would be dead but I could only think of her then something happened I started to cry. I cried at the thought of not having her at my side I couldn't live that way not me I had to have her with me not for looks alone but with inter strength, love, and caring those things she gave me are what I wish to live with the rest of my life. I was falling down the volcano it was really hot but to me it didn't matter she was either going to forgive me or I was going to die knowing I smashed her heart into thousands of pieces. Either way I was going to die broken or live happy. I looked around and not seeing Runa around made me close my eyes waiting for death. Then I lost the feeling of falling and gained the feeling of flapping wings. I look up to see Runa holding me with her new talons.

**Runa**: You really mean it don't you Hiei? I nod as she sees that I am crying tear gems black ones with red in the center. Hiei are you crying I have never seen you cry before. She says this to me as we fly back up to the mouth of the volcano. When we land I wipe the tears away.

**You**: Yeah but I am crying because I was either going to lose you or I was going to die knowing I broke your heart to pieces. She looked at me and changed back to her normal wolf self but to one side was a bird the one I saw earlier. Is that the Phoenix that your sister talked about? She reach over and petted his head.

**Runa**: Yeah he is and he is with me and when I need his power we fusion into one which gives me the power of the Phoenix. I nod and hold out my hand and he rubs it. That is good because he can read hearts and if you were lying he would have killed you. I look at her and she is smiling and I smile back.

**You**: How about we go home the others are waiting and so is Dragon sense he brought me half way here. She nods and we start are trip home the Phoenix flies ahead of us as we start our trip home together hand in hand.

**Your POV**

We were finally together again as we rode Dragon back to the house with my new friend the Phoenix. We had been riding in quiet sense at the rate we were going we wouldn't hear it anyway. After a few hours of riding we were finally back at the house. We both got off of Dragon and Phoenix landed in a nearby tree. I was heading to the house when Hiei grabbed my hand.

**Hiei**: I need to say something to you Runa. I looked at him and smiled my most caring of smiles and nodded. I am sorry for the way I treated you and trust me I will never do it again I would never be able to live with myself if you weren't there to be with me. I look at him as I start to tear up.

**You**: That goes for me as well Hiei I shouldn't have ran off I needed to give you time to get use to the new me that's all and trust me living without you just doesn't feel right even when I did. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace.

**Hiei**: You left this behind but when I gave it to you the last time I told you to never lose it remember. I nod and he puts it around my neck again. This time I want you to never lose it because even when we are not together at least we will be close to each other no matter what. I nod and we walk back inside but not holding hands we were both to tough for that. I was greeted and all but my main thing was to explain my new friend and my new form but how would they take it I was still unsure about.

**End of Chapter 21**


	23. A Black Heart Chapter 22

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 22**

**Your POV**

I was greeting everyone when Phoenix landed on my shoulder in his smaller form I reached over and petted him under his head and he liked it a lot. They all watched me pet my new friend or at least to some it was a friend.

**Kuwabara**: Wow what a cool pet Runa where did you get it? I looked at him and growled being that Phoenix was a part of me he pecked at his hand that was going to with pet him.

**You**: He is not a pet he is me you got that me and this bird are one in the same. Everyone but my sister looked at me strange.

**Nava**: That is just like me to my friend the Sea Serpent. I looked at her but she pulled out a small snake like creature but if you looked at him closely it was a Sea Serpent.

**You**: Yeah like that and sis when did you do a stone infusion? She grins and laughs a little.

**Nava**: A long time ago but I will tell you another time I am sure they wish the two of us to explain this. I looked to see that everyone was confused.

**You**: Fine sister where do we start? That answer came from Kurama.

**Kurama**: First tell us why the stone infusion did this instead of the normal that Nava brought up. I looked at her and she nodded that was a good place to start.

**You**: Ok well the creature of the stone has a guardian and if the guardian is in trouble they do an infusion a normal one is that the holder just gets an extra boast of power but in our cases we were the lucky few that were found to have the qualifications of the creature. They nod showing they understood all but the baka because he was just stupid.

**Kurama**: So do these qualifications differ from one creature to the other? I nod that was right.

**You**: Yes you see no creature is the same so I my cases I had to be balanced, have a strong heart, soul and mine. I looked at my sister and she smiled.

**Nava**: While mine was to be balanced, clear in mind, understanding of heart, and ever changing in the soul. They looked at us confused but they quickly understood.

**You**: Is that everything you guys because I am tired from all of this. They looked at each other and then looked at me.

**Kurama**: Runa I understand that your creature makes you live forever isn't that right? I looked at my sister and she looked at them and I answered.

**You**: No it doesn't during the fighting if I am in that form with him then no I can't die but there are weapons and things that can still kill me in that form then if I am not in that form then I can still die and he will die too. They nod and then look at my sister.

**Nava**: Same for me as well. They nod and everyone gets up and I yawn and smile to them.

**You**: Well I guess we are done so I am off to bed to sleep and I am not going to work tomorrow I need a day of rest and relaxation everyone got it. I looked at Hiei and he followed me up the stairs with me.

**Kuwabara**: Hiei where are you going with Runa to her room for? I just kept walking but listened with my wolf ears.

**Hiei**: I am tired to I mean I climbed a burning volcano I am really tired ok so I am also going to bed. I could tell he didn't like the question I walked into my room pausing by my door and he looked at me when he got to his.

**You**: Good night Hiei I will see you in the morning wake me late. He nods and blows me a kiss.

**Hiei**: Good night Runa and don't worry I will wake you when I wake up late. I nod and blow him a kiss back. With that we both went to bed tired but thinking of our days off.

**You**: "Hiei how about we go on a date all day long at the spa and just relax?" I wait for an answer and it finally came.

**Hiei**: "Sure sounds good I could use some joints back into place." So with that my eyes shut and watching over me was Phoenix as I slept knowing I was protected by two people instead of the one I thought back at the volcano.

***Next Day***

I wake after a great sleep only to feel I couldn't move I look over to see that Hiei is holding me close to him. I guess he couldn't sleep last night unless he knew I was ok. I roll out of bed quietly so not to wake him up and walk to the closet. I see a top and skirt that would look cute on me for the day to the spa and maybe other places today and took it and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open only a crack and turned on the water to take a shower I took off my Pjs and stepped in and enjoyed the warm water on my body I forgot that I wasn't the only one in the room and started to sing a song that I loved very much but felt right but it was a duet but I would sing the whole song any way.

**You**: Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight

Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there

And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star

And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true

And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
on the same bright star

And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true...

Unknown to me I was being watched not by a bird but by a demon who had only heard me sing once in his life so far.

**Hiei POV**

I woke up to running water and figured that Runa was awake and getting ready for the day with just us and no one else. We had planned to sneak out of the house and then into the garage to take her car to the spa and out for the rest of the day. I got up to hear her humming and figured to go check on her I walked to her bathroom to find out she was singing and it was sad but beautiful at the same time. I knew the song well but it was suppose to be a duet not a solo which to me made a happy song sad. I listen knowing she had been this way for a long time. I knew it was one of her songs that she called Somewhere Out There and it sounded good when she was finished I noticed I had walked my way into the bathroom and now she was standing there naked and dripping wet. She quickly noticed that as well and just froze and then grabbed her towel.

**Runa**: Hiei what are you doing in here couldn't you hear the water running? I turn away and nod blushing for the picture I now had burned into my mind.

**You**: Sorry Runa I didn't mean to but I heard you singing and it had been awhile sense I heard you sing so I had to hear it. I didn't move to look at her but I heard her walking towards me with her wet feet hitting the floor.

**Runa**: Did you like what you saw Hiei and tell me the truth. I looked her in the eyes and nodded.

**You**: Yeah I did but I think I liked your singing a lot more. I blush the picture still in my head but it was slowly giving way to the sound I got from her singing. I look at her and didn't ever notice that she had dropped her towel.

**Runa**: That is good Hiei but I would prefer next time to not come in while I am showering ok. I nod and finally see she is naked and she is grinning as she walks closer and I take a step back knowing if we touched something was going to happen. What is wrong Hiei don't you want me close to you right now or would you like to wait? I finally came to a wall and she was finally almost on top of me.

**You**: Runa this doesn't feel right to me so please another time. She stepped back and then touched my face.

**Runa**: You have strength in more than one way but your pants tell me otherwise thought so reel it back in before you come out. I looked down and then blush at the budge in my pants.

**You**: Yeah sure no problem. With that she left to change into her clothes and I shut the door behind her and locked it. I looked at my hands and sighed I really wanted her but I told myself no and I held my ground. Was that a test to make sure I really loved her for her and not just her body? It had to be I quickly took a quick shower and relaxed myself to have a good day at the spa with Runa in hopes to ask her to be my mate then we could take the next step.

**End of Chapter 22**


	24. A Black Heart Chapter 23

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 23**

**Hiei POV**

I was now taking a shower thinking of everything happened and I was finally able to relax my body and get dressed in the clothes that she left for me which fit me pretty well. I walk to the door to hear a flute playing and knew she was playing her wooden flute. I walk out the door to see her in a black and red mini skirt and black tank top with a white wolf on it. I watch her ears twitch and she stopped playing and turned to me and smiled.

**Runa**: Are you ready to go Hiei? I looked over at her and nodded.

**You**: Yeah but before we go I must know was that a test or was it for real? She smirked and put her flute down and walked over to me.

**Runa**: A little of both but more of a test in which you passed with flying colors and trust me you're not the only one being given this test. I looked confused at the answer. There is another wolf in this house Hiei remember. I then remember her sister was now sleeping with Kurama.

**You**: Oh I see so Kurama got the test as well does that mean you will be coming into you know? I watched her and she blushed badly and nodded. I see so what was the test for? I watch as she grabbed her bag to get ready for the day.

**Runa**: That is for me to know and you to find out when I come into heat in about 3 months which is good because the fighting will be over. I nod knowing she was right I didn't need to be distracted that was for sure.  
**You**: Let's go and enjoy our day together and get away from the crowd. She nods and walks to the window and opens it so that it led outside. She then steps outside and looks at me.

**Runa**: Are you coming I figure that if we go this way we can make a break for the garage for my car. I nod and walk towards her she felt different to me was it good or bad. With that we made a jump down to the tree below and then to the ground.

**You**: So you are driving then I didn't know you could drive. She looked at me and smirked.

**Runa**: You never asked. As we walked into the garage to see tons of cars and bikes but she walks up to this black and red jeep.

**You**: I was thinking more along the lines of a sports car. I looked at it and saw dragons and wolves on it.

**Runa**: Don't you like it? I shook my head no.

**You**: Of course I love it. With that we got in and she opened the door only to see the gang standing in front of us. I looked over at Runa and she smirked for some reason.

**Runa**: Guys what is it that you what? They walked up to her jeep and sat on it and Yusuke spoke.

**Yusuke**: Well we were wondering where the two littlest of our team was going. I could feel her flare a little bit not liking the name. I looked over and she had her hand over the horn.

**Runa**: Guys that is none of your business and if you would just get off my jeep I won't have to drive around demon world with two new pieces on my nice clean jeep. They start to laugh and with that she blares the horn and they both jump off in a flash she turned the engine on and sped out the garage door leaving the two bakas on the floor and Kurama laughing his head off. I was trying really hard to hold back laughing as well but I was failing badly.

**Your POV**

I was driving to the spa with Hiei in my jeep. I had to scare the bakas off of my jeep to leave and Hiei was still recovering from the trick I pulled I looked over to see him finally calming down.

**Hiei**: That was great I wish I had that one on tape. I smiled and reached down and pushed a button and out popped a tape and then I pointed to the lights on the top of my jeep and smirked.

**You**: They are not all lights one of them is a camera and I just happened to turn it on when I pulled that little trick.

**Hiei**: Do I get a tape of it because I wish to replay that over and over again to get a good laugh. I nod as we drove along he did not know we were not going to the human world spa but a demon world one. What spa are we going to Runa? I smirked and then pulled into a parking lot of a big relaxing building.

**You**: Hiei welcome to the Fire Flower Spa that I own. I could tell he was shocked and then he looked over to see where I parked and the sign read. President Runa owner of the spa. I then pull out a sign hung it on the car and opened the door. Are you coming Hiei I may be the owner but that doesn't mean they will hold the time slot for me if they are busy. He nods and gets out and grabs my hand as we walk up to the door.

**Hiei**: You own this how? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: You didn't think I would steal for nothing did you so I opened up a spa it brings in good money. He nods as we walk up and thought the doors as I walk straight by the desk we were about to go thought a door only to be stopped.

**Voice**: Stop only employees can go thought that door. I stop to see the girl at the desk is none other than Yuri.

**You**: Yuri don't you realize me it is me Runa. She quickly ran from behind the desk and ran up and hugged me.

**Yuri**: Miss. Runa it is good to see again please is there anything I can help you with. I break the hug and look at her.

**You**: There is me and my friend here would like the royal treatment if you don't mind. She nods and runs behind the desk and then throws me the keys and smiles.

**Yuri**: I will send her up right away after you are finished with your so called friend if that is what you call him. I blush and with that I grab Hiei's hand and walk thought the door to my special made spa rooms.

**Hiei**: What was she talking about after you do me? I could tell he was nervous and I smile.

**You**: Your massage Hiei I am the one doing you I mean I am not letting one of my girls even think of touching you not even my private person. He nods as we walk into a room and I smile and walk over to where my candles and oils are for the massages and he followed me he then smelt the air and picked up a bottle of my favorite oil.  
**Hiei**: What is this one here? I smiled and took it from him and smelt it too and almost fell to the floor from the smell.

**You**: Lunar Flower it is my favorite to me it is almost irresistible it is hard to resist it but I do. I look at him and smile. Do you what me to use it on you? He looks at me to see my somewhat clouded eyes.

**Hiei**: I think I better do another one that doesn't have this kind of effect on you don't you think so. I nod and put the bottle down and figure I will have it used on me to get my feel good feeling that I like when I am around those flowers. He went thought the bottles until he came across the one called Phoenix Feather.

**You**: This one it is good choice a lot of fire demons pick this one something about this bird they like I wonder why. As he takes off his cloths and behind a blind and raps a towel around his waist. He then walks out I almost drop the bottle but I caught myself.

**Hiei**: Runa are you ok you look like you're in shock. I nod and he walks over to the table and lays down face first so I could do his back where most of the tension is. I start to rub the oil onto his body and I quickly feel him relax under my hands.

**You**: Does that feel good Hiei. He could only nod and moan at my touch as I find the first knot. Ok Hiei there is going to be a sharp pain but it won't last long ok. He nods and with one quick push on the knot it was gone he only gasps as the knot comes free.

**Hiei**: Your amazing Runa that whole part of my spine is relaxed like there was nothing there to begin with. I smile as I continue going over his body when he was finally done he was asleep. I smile to myself when there was a quick knock at the door and in enters one of my friends Sora.

**You**: Hey Sora just keep it quick he is asleep let me change and you can do me and don't bother him we are in for a tough few months. She nods and follows me over to the blind and I change covering my body with the towel and we both then walk over to the bed for my relaxing massages.

**Sora**: Your favorite oil right the Luna Flower. I nod as she rubs her hands down my body with the oil and I quickly relax as she gets the knots out of my body. After a few hours she left as I take in the candles she lit and the music started before she left the two of us alone to relax. I quickly fall asleep for a few hours and then wake up I look over to see he was still asleep and I get up to change feeling great. I then walk over to see he is starting to wake up.

**You**: Well good morning sleeping beauty are you ready to head home it is almost five in the afternoon. He sits up and the towel falls and I turn away blushing. I hear him quickly grab the towel and run behind the blind to change. He walks out and smiles to me and I smile back. How do you feel Hiei? I grabs my hand and smiles.

**Hiei**: Great but I have one place I wish to go while we are out and about if you don't mind. I shook my head no and he leads me out the door before anyone could say anything including driving my jeep out of the parking lot. Where is he taking me I had to know where and why?

**End of Chapter 23**


	25. A Black Heart Chapter 24

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 24**

**Your POV**

I was sitting in my jeep with Hiei driving he blindfolded me and the road was getting a little bumpy but my jeeps could handle it. I just wish I knew where we were going. I started to strain my hearing but over the road and the jeep I was having a problem figuring it out I finally had to speak.

**You**: Hiei where are you taking me you know I don't like surprises as well as having my senses confused like this. He hear him chuckle as he just keeps driving and then he stops.

**Hiei**: We are here no hold on I what to get you out of the jeep before I remove the blindfold. I nod as I feel his arms pick me up and I grab on to him feeling secure in his arms when not able to see or hear where we are. Don't tell me your scared Runa. I pout him knowing full well I didn't like not knowing my surroundings.

**You**: I am not scared I just would like to know where I am that is all. I feel him sit me on the ground and take the blindfold off.

**Hiei**: There how is that better. I look at him he was really close and I blush from him being that close. I thought you would like this it is one of my favorite places. I look around to notice a cliff and a lake to one side and mountains off in the distance it was beautiful with the sun setting behind the mountains making the lake look like gold.

**You**: This is beautiful Hiei I never seen a place like this. I feel him sit down next to me and pull me close to him I sigh and lean into his shoulder just watching the picture in front of me. Hiei do you love me and tell the truth. He just pulls me so I was laying my head in his lap and I had to look up at him.

**Hiei**: I love you more than the stars can shine Runa and that will never change. I look at him and smile and he does the same for me as he pulls me to sit on his lap. Never leave me Runa never again promise me I don't think I could handle it again. He eyes showed emotions I rarely see things like worry, fear, and compassion.

**You**: Hiei you know me I can promise those things but they can be easily broken just like last time. He looked at me with concern. But don't worry Hiei you know me well enough that I will try my best. He nods and I start to feel my eyes get heavy. You know I love you Hiei more than anything in the world. He nods and kisses my forehead.

**Hiei**: I know and I also know that you would do anything to stay with me just don't ever leave me ever I couldn't live without you. I nod as I start to fall asleep. Are you ready to go home or do you wish to stay the night here? I looked at him as I looked over to see a blanket laid out for us.

**You**: Just make sure that Kurama and my sister know where we are I don't what a search group finding us together. He nods as he talks to both my sister and Kurama as I walk over to the blanket and sit down very tired. He then walks over to me and pulls me close again.

**Hiei**: Runa I have a question and it is really important you think you can answer it before you go off to dream land. I nod and look at him. Would you be my girlfriend? I looked at him and in the inside I was in shock but I only smile on the outside.

**You**: I would love to be your girlfriend as long as you are my boyfriend. He nods and pulls me close so we were inches from kissing but I stopped him my ears twitching.

**Hiei**: What is wrong why did you stop? I look around my tiredness gone the minute I felt someone hear and not a someone that felt good.

**You**: We are not alone Hiei someone is watching us. We both stand up and I smell the air.

**Hiei**: Where and who? I pointed to in front of me and then moved my finger around as he moved.

**You**: He is moving and I think it is a snake but I am not sure and he is hunting us. We take out our weapons my daggers and his katana and get ready. Then a voice came.

**Voice**: Now there is no need to fight I felt someone calling for power and I can give them that I was only answering the call. I knew he was talking about me I always cried for power I always felt weak no matter how much I had.

**Hiei POV**

I hear the snake talk something about power and being able to give it I knew I need power but I was always working on getting it myself I turned a looked at Runa she was shaking from anger or fear I didn't know I stood closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder which caused the shaking to stop.

**You**: You don't need it Runa you have the power we can train it is all there. She nods as we see the snake crossed lizard walk into view.

**Runa**: So you are a snake but a lizard as well. He nods and looks at Runa like she is a prize. I step in front showing to keep his hands to himself if he didn't what his life taken.

**Snake**: There is no reason for me to hurt her yet I just only wish to see her she wishes for power and I can give it to her she only has to come with me. He holds out his hand and I feel her move a few feet back.

**Runa**: Just stay away from me we told you I can get it on my own I don't you need to do it for me. He laughs but doesn't move his hand. I then hear her speak again but almost like it wasn't her. His eyes something is wrong I feel like he is telling me the truth. I look up to see her eyes a clouded white. I shake her trying to get her back to the real world.

**You**: Runa snap out of this he won't give you power trust me he only wishes for you for his own power. He eyes flash back and forth and then he speaks again.

**Snake**: Well if that is the case I will only leave a little gift in a flash he was beside us and bites her shoulder leaving a mark on her neck I attack him only to miss and he is gone he leaves us but one more warning. That mark will be painful but it will also make her draw me out so even if you try to stop her she can't fight me forever. I feel her fall in my arms and she her grab her neck in pain. I look to see a mark in the shape of a snake around a star.

**You**: I have to get you home now we have to be able to do something about that mark. I was going to move her to the jeep when a hand went to my arm and I look down to see her smiling at me.

**Runa**: Don't just lay me down I just need rest ok trust me I can fight this Hiei I am much stronger now but I wish I had killed him long ago. I looked at her she knew him but how.

You: Who is he Runa? She looked down but mostly to hide the pain but as it passed she spoke.

**Runa**: His name is Black he works with Storm and in my guess he was telling the truth at the temple a few weeks ago. I looked at her confused and she noticed and spoke again. Storm wanted me not the stone not anymore he wanted me Hiei and at this rate I may not have a choice this mark gives me power but in that case I lose all sense of myself killing everything around me Hiei so from this point I can't use any full demon and phoenix energy until we kill him. I nod as she finally starts to calm down the pain leaving her face. I am sorry it ruined the moment didn't it I guess we should go home and see if I have anything to cover this up. She was getting up but I pulled her back down.

**You**: No we need to stay here otherwise the others will worry and which I think we can fix the moment trust me. With that I lean down and press my lips to hers and soon she started to kiss back the next thing I know my hands are going up her body and she moans in the kiss and I stick my tongue in and taste her. I start to feel her hands touch my body like I do hers after a few minutes we stop to catch a breath. We look into each other's eyes and hers are starting to look heavy again. Sleep Runa you are tired so relax and sleep I will still be here when you wake up I promise. She nods and snuggles close to me and closes her eyes falling into a deep sleep only saying one more thing.

**Runa**: Goodnight Hiei my love. I look down to see her smile.

**You**: Goodnight Runa my princess. With that my eyes shut and we both go into a deep sleep knowing we were going to be training in the morning because we only had two weeks left until the fighting started.

**End of Chapter 24**


	26. A Black Heart Chapter 25

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 25**

**Your POV**

I woke up in Hiei's arms I was still a little tired from the mark on my shoulder from Black but there was nothing I could do now there was no way to get rid of them but that met I would have to retrain to gain control of it in only a few weeks. I quietly and quickly got out of his grip and got up and looked around. We fell asleep on the blanket on the cliff overlooking the mountains and lake I smiled at the sight but figured it was time to spend some time alone and then I remembered I was in the demon world. I jumped up into a nearby tree and looked around and then spotted what I was looking for. I wouldn't be gone long but I was close to the earth temple and I had to check to see if he was still there. I jump from tree to tree getting closer to the temple and after a few minutes landed in front of it. I smelt the air and knew he was here.

**You**: Spike are you here? I called and then I felt him coming and I turn to see him standing cat ears and all.

**Spike**: Long time no see Runa I thought you were died when the fire temple got destroyed but here you are alive. I nod and walk up to him to see a creature by his side.

**You**: Let me guess stone infusion. He nods and looks down not really happen with himself. Don't worry me and my sister Nava are in the same bucket it is the only way to protect the stones these days. He nods as I let Phoenix out of the gem I had him in so he may sit on my shoulder.

**Spike**: So what do you need here you usually don't come near any of the other temples so this must be big. I nod and pull my shirt so he could see the mark. I see you need a seal gem then don't you. I nod and pull it back over.

**You**: Give me a few like in the hundreds to be safe ok sense I am in the dark tournament this month I can't have any problems with that mark. He nods and walks into his temple and home and a few minutes later came back carrying a bag of black and red gems.

**Spike**: You know how to use them so here now you better go I have been feeling a demon calling for you and he sounds worried. I nod and jump of waving bye before I was out of his sight. I continued jumping until I came to the spot where I slept that night and see a worried looking Hiei.

**You**: Hiei I am right here I had to go see an old friend I figured you would still sleep until I got back but I was wrong. He runs up to me and pulls me close almost making me drop the bag of sealing gems. Careful Hiei this bag is very important. He lets go and rolls up the blanket and I hold the bag with great care. With that we both walk to the jeep I could feel anger from him and figured he was mad at me for leaving him but only the stone guardians could go to the temples unless they were invited by the guardian themselves. Hiei your mad at me right? He nods trying to hold in his temper.

**Hiei**: You took off my first thing to my mind was the mark and that it had taken over and you were gone and I couldn't find you and got scared that you were gone again. I looked down at the bag and sighed.

**You**: Look Hiei I am sorry but only guardians can come into another guardian's territory without being invited. I could feel the anger slide a little bit knowing I was still in trouble for not leaving a note. Next time I will leave a note or wake you ok but I had to go and get these gems they are sealing gems to seal the mark otherwise I would have huge problems holding the power of the mark back. He nods finally his anger was gone.

**Hiei**: Please don't do it again I really thought you were gone and I couldn't handle the thought of that at all. I nod as the rest of the trip back him with him driving was quiet I knew he was still a little mad but that would slowly go away but I knew keeping quiet would be the best idea unless I was in the shape and felt like a fight. We finally got back home and I figured it was time for me to go up to my room for some real alone time but first Nava could help with the seal.

**You**: Nava are you here I need help doing something. I smelt around an found out she was in the kitchen and when I walked in I found both Kurama and her making out. I guess lunch is going to be spicy today am I right. They quickly broke apart to see both me and Hiei standing there.

**Nava**: I sorry did you need something from me. I nodded yes to her and held up the bag.

**You**: Yeah if you can give me the time to do a special sealing. She looked at the bag and nodded gave a quick kiss to Kurama and then grabbed the bag and ran up the stairs. I looked over at Hiei only to see him gone. I sighed and leave up to my room knowing that our relationship is getting off on a rocky start. I walked up to my room to see Nava ready for me.

**Nava**: Come here sister and show me the mark so I may get started. I nod and walk over to her and show her the mark. Let me guess Black right you knew he was after you. I nod and sit down as she took one of the gems and started her chant. When she finished she placed the gem on my mark and pain shot thought my body. Sorry but it is going to hurt for a few hours. I nod and get up and lay on my bed holding my shoulder in pain. So tell me what happened between you and Hiei you left happy but came back with you upset and him mad at you. I looked at her with sad eyes that I rarely show.

**You**: I left to get the gems and didn't tell him and now he is mad at me and it has me upset not sure on how to fix it. She put a hand on my other shoulder and sighs.

**Nava**: He loves you ok he just needs time and we have plenty until the fighting starts. I nod and then there was a knock at the door.

**You**: Come in and shut the door when you get in. In walks Hiei looking a little upset he had to have heard what I just said.

**Nava**: I think I will leave and remember Runa it will hurt for a few hours and be careful not to hit it too much otherwise the gem will break and the mark will go out of control. I nod and she leaves me and Hiei alone. I turned to him as he was now sitting where Nava was sitting looking down and ever so often looking at my shoulder.

**Hiei POV**

I walked in after I heard what Runa tell Nava about her being upset and worried that we would lose the love that we had for each other. I looked over as she was fighting the pain that she was in due to the gem on the mark.

**You**: Are you going to be ok? I couldn't say her name I was scared she would get mad at me.

**Runa**: I will be fine in a few hours and some rest and I will be back on my feet again and ready to fight. I nod not sure what to say then she speaks again. Hiei do you hate me now? I was shocked but the question but looked at her not sure if I had caused the pain in her eyes or the gem.

**You**: No never Runa I could never hate you it is just I was upset and mad that you left me like that after what we said and what happened. She looked down and was going to get up but stopped as the pain in her shoulder was too much for her.

**Runa**: Hiei you have to understand I may love you and I may never wish to leave you but I have a duty as a stone guardian that must come first otherwise they will have to take the stone which means I would have to be killed. I nod and look as she tries again only to fail again I grab her other arm and pull her close to me and push my lips to hers. After a few seconds she started to kiss back and then we broke for air.

**You**: If you promise never to do that again without telling me then I will never get mad at you again I promise. She nods and smiles to me as we kiss again. We break this one again and she smiles at me which causes me to blush and in turn causes her to giggle.

**Runa**: I promise as long as you don't get angry with me again I don't like the feeling you give off when you do. I nod and pull her close so she could hold my hand until the pain passes from the gem and when it finally does she is asleep in my arms I smile down at her she was so peaceful and beautiful it was amazing we were together. I lay closer to her as I for some reason get tired and close my eyes falling asleep on her bed with her in my arms never to let go even if my life depended on it. My dreams were good as it showed us together a wedding and us walking hand in hand with our kids and lots of them I smile in my dream wishing Runa could see it. But I felt her shake in her sleep knowing her dreams were not as good as mine.

**End of Chapter 25**


	27. A Black Heart Chapter 26

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 26**

**Hiei POV**

I wake up to see that Runa was shaking and sweating cold sweat talking in her sleep I pull her closer and she grips me like there is no tomorrow. I was worried what could I do she had me in a death grip but I needed to get someone. I listened to her talk and choose to look into her dream to see what was wrong.

***Runa's Dream***

The dream was the past of when she was still with her family. She was playing with her sister and older brother in the woods when energy started coming closer to them.

**Runa**: Brother what is coming there is a big energy coming this way and it feels like a snake. She looked between her brother who was not standing between her and sister and the energy coming this way.

**Brother**: Don't you two worry one bit I will protect you both at the cost of my life until we can get you both back to the village. The girls both nod shaking with fear not sure of what to do when the snake I recognized as Black came forward.

**Black**: Give me the youngest of the wolves with you and no one will get hurt. I watch as Nava stands in front of Runa and their brother stands in front of them.

**Brother**: Black we told the dragons no to the agreement now leave otherwise I will not be able to say you will make it back alive. I watch him pull out his daggers and get into a fighting position.

**Black**: We will have her even if we have to kill the whole village and mark her to make her come. I watch as Runa shakes with complete fear but then she shows her fangs to Black showing that she wasn't scared even if she really was.

**Nava**: We won't let that happen we will fight until we know she can complete her mission to bring back the great wolf. I was confused who was the great wolf that Nava brought up.

**Black**: That is the only reason we have come for her she is dangerous and could kill everyone in the demon, spirit, and human world if left alone or she just needs to be kept weak so she doesn't have to worry about the power she holds. This time Runa stood up and with the flick of her tail she was her wolf form fangs bared. Well quite a temper you have I think the king's son would love you. I look as both Nava and her brother become there wolf forms growling very angry.

**Brother**: Nava take Runa and go back to the village and tell them what happened and then come back here for back up ok. Nava nods but Runa doesn't move. Runa go now. He flicks her tail but turns with her sister but not before her brother attacks Black for making a move towards her but even though Black was sent running her brother was lying on the ground bleeding heavily.

**Runa**: Sukai please don't leave me you promised you would help me get stronger. He moves over and I see him change back blood everywhere on his body I look as both Nava and Runa were in tears.

**Sukai**: I won't leave you Runa a promise is a promise. I look in his eyes they showed that he knew he was going to make it. Nava please take care of Runa for me make sure she trains hard and then one day she will be able to do it one day but be careful of Black and the dragons. I look as his eyes start to close and his breathing gets hard to do. I love you both fight strong and train hard and find love in the stars. With that he was gone Nava holds Runa close as the rest of the wolves from the tribe show up to see Sukai dead and the girls holding each other crying. With that the dream faded as she was starting to wake up and left her mind in hopes she didn't know I was watching the dream.

***Leaving Dream***

I open my eyes to see her waking up with tear stains going down her face. I pull her close and whisper to her trying to calm her down.

You: It is ok Runa I am here for you. She nods and cries into my shirt.

**Runa**: I am sorry that dream was just bad memories that is all. I nod and she grabs my shirt before she speaks again. I felt you there you saw the whole thing didn't you. I nod and she looks into my eyes. I didn't what you to see me like that I was weak and couldn't do a thing to save my brother and in turn I still got the mark and my family is almost all gone. I pull her close and then look at the clock it was way passed training but Nava must have said something to them to make them leave us alone.

**You**: It is ok we were all weak when we were young but you are not weak now you are strong but do you mind telling me who the great wolf is? She pushed me away and took a few movements away from me and turned away. Did I say something wrong Runa you don't have to say a thing if it is bad we don't have to worry about it. She shook her head and sighed.

**Runa**: I need to tell you but tell no one ok. I nod that I understand and she speaks again. You see I was born under the full moon the first of the year of the wolf it was said when I was born I glowed a bright white at first I was thought due to the angel power I had then we found out I was the reincarnation of the great wolf who is known as Ookami. I was shocked that she was the wolf of great power but she didn't look happy.

**Your POV**

I had just told Hiei the truth of what I was. I was sure he would leave me now but he didn't move I knew he was in shock and I really wasn't happy for what I was soon to become years from now or I could even become the demon now I was sure when it would happen. I then felt arms go around me and pull me close.

**Hiei**: Runa I won't tell a soul and trust me this doesn't change a thing between us I still love you. I hold him close to me and after a few minutes we look into each other's eyes.

**You**: I think we should go get something to eat before Kurama comes up a sees that we are like this and think the wrong thing. He nods and we both get up and he walks out the door to his room and I walk to the closet and go take a shower. I turn on the water and jump in and take a shower the water running down my body felt good and relaxing as I thought of everything that has happened the last few days. I then got out of the shower not wanting to use my fire powers in case the mark reacted. I then changed into my clothes which were black hip hugger jeans and a black and red tank top with flames with red letters saying I am the fire bird. I pulled my hair into two ponytails held by red ribbons. I looked into the mirror and smiled I liking the look when I heard Hiei speak behind me.

**Hiei**: I love those hip huggers on you. I blush and turn to him. You should wear them more often. I walk up to him and he pulls me into his arms.

**You**: If you what it then you can have it. With that we kiss when we hear a tap by my door. I turn and look to see my sister.

**Nava**: I hope I am not walking in on something. I shook my head no and she looked at the mark which was showing. Don't you think it would be better to cover that mark Runa so no one can see it? I looked down at the mark and touched the gem which made the mark disappear.

**You**: There you happy I don't like to have it covered it feels strange if I do. She nods agreeing at least it was covered.

**Nava**: Kurama just finished lunch are you two coming or do you wish for more time alone. I look at Hiei and he smiles to me.

**You**: We will be down I a few minutes tell him to hold some of the food from the baka. She nods and leaves us and I feel arms go around my waist.

**Hiei**: So where were we? I turned so we were facing each other and then our lips touch in a sweet kiss after a few minutes we broke.

**You**: I am hungry lets go grab a bite to eat and relax for a bit then maybe a little bit of training. He nods and we walk downstairs hand in hand until we got to the bottom and then we broke not wanting the baka coming up with something to get him killed I looked and to my surprise I saw fireblaze pasta with a nice demon goats milk. I smile and take a plate and start serving myself and sit down followed by Hiei who looked at it confused. Hiei you know my sister it is safe to eat. I stuff a fork full of the pasta in my month and start to saver the taste. Hiei follows and starts to wolf it down like he hadn't eaten in a few days and I giggle which causes him to freeze and slow down.

**Hiei**: Good this food from your land is really good. I nod as we finish the food and look to see the baka passed out on the coach. I looked to see Kurama trying to wake him up.

You: What happened? He pointed to the kitchen and I understood.

**Kurama**: He had some fire sauce to the pasta saying it wasn't hot enough and after one bite he passed out due to the heat of the food. I sat down with Hiei going to his window and we both watch as Nava and Kurama try to wake up the baka.

**You**: Maybe next time he won't do that I mean that stuff is even too hot for us. Nava nods and uses her water to try and wake him up but it didn't work. Let me try something guys. I walk over and whisper in his ear and he stands up like a fire was under his butt. I walk back to where I was sitting and sigh.

**Hiei**: "What did you do to make him get up?" I smirk as he starts to run around the house.

**You**: "I told him Yukina was here." I felt him smirk and it made me blush a little.

**Kuwabara**: You told me Yukina was here Runa. I smirked liking the joke knowing Yukina was on a healing mission in the land of wind.

**You**: Must be my mistake sorry I thought she was here but then I remember she is on a healing mission sorry but hey at least you're up. Everyone started laughing really hard as I almost fall out of my chair. Kuwabara leaves angry with us and himself for falling for the joke.

**Nava**: Koemna wishes to talk to you Runa so if you have some time we need to go do that first then you can train to get use to the restraint. I nod and give a quick kiss to Hiei and Nava gives one to Kurama and we leave to talk to the prince. Leaving the two boys to themselves and the baka upset about the joke. My only thought was what did the prince what now.

**End of Chapter 26**


	28. A Black Heart Chapter 27

**A Black Heart Hiei Love Story Chapter 27**

**Your POV**

Nava and me were walking up to the prince's office we didn't say a word to each other but of course we didn't have to we knew each other well but she did ask me one question. That kind of shocked me.

**Nava**: So Runa when are you going to do it with Hiei? I looked at her not sure how to answer the question she just gave me. I then figured I needed to give her answer to the question otherwise she was going to think I already did it with him.

**You**: We want to wait until we get the tournament done so nothing gets in the way. She nods but has blush on her face and remembering that both Kurama's and her room were away from both mine and Hiei's made me think of something and I looked at her. You two didn't did you? She looked at me and then looked away.

**Nava**: So we did but trust me I think it was mostly Yoko and Rain then him and me. I nod understanding that there other sides took over that one night.

**You**: You still enjoyed it thought right? She nods and blushes a bright red. With that we walk up to the door that is the prince's office. Let's go get this over with we have training to do and I need to get some paper work done as well. She nods and we open the door. We walk in and the door closes behind us and we walk up to the desk to see him sitting there doing paper work which he stopped when he spotted the both of us.

**Koemna**: It is good to see you are ok Runa and Nava told me what happened and I think it may be best if you don't fight in this tournament. I looked at him and shook my head and he looks at me confused.

**You**: You can't we already told them that I was going to be the backup fighter and Nava cant otherwise you could get kicked out. Nava nods understanding why she couldn't do more then be a bodyguard.

**Koemna**: I know that Nava can't fight but I can tell them you got sick and can't fight. Once again I shake my head no.

**You**: Trust me the only thing to keep me from looking like I couldn't fight is if I was dead already and that won't happen they will know and if you wish to know how look out your window right now. I throw a knife catching a small demon in the arm.

**Koemna**: I see they have been watching us this whole time to make sure nothing would go wrong and so everyone that needs to be at the tournament will be there. I nod and the demon pulls out the knife and runs off. I walk up and pull the knife out of the ground where he threw it and put it away.

**You**: Don't worry the gem should hold back that evil power and I have more just in case and Nava knows how to seal the mark so don't worry everything is good and which I am only a back up you won't have to use me until the end if you have to anyway. He nods and smiles to me approving.

**Koemna**: Ok I see well in that case you need to train for a few hours and then clean up and finish the last of the paper work for the tournament because we are down to a month and the main thing is to train until we can't train no more. We both nod and turn and leave thought the door and we talk about what else needed to be done and ready to go until the tournament. When we finally got it all figured out we were back at the manor and it was time for training.

**Hiei POV**

Runa and Nava left for the brat's office to talk about something I was unsure what it may be but figured if it was important she would tell me. They were only gone for a few minutes when Kurama spoke.

**Kurama**: So Hiei is Runa ok she seemed off today. I looked at him and shook my head no.

**You**: No she had a nightmare but nothing more she ate lunch and was talking about training with us today. He nodded but I could see his worry about her.

**Kurama**: Do you think it is ok for her to even be in the tournament if she is not sleeping well. I look at him but shook my head no.

**You**: It is her choice if she wishes to fight or not, not ours. I am not going to tell her that she can't and no one else is it is her choice to fight or not and which she is only a back up so I am not worried she may not have to fight at all. He nods and goes back into the kitchen to clean the dishes. We wait and a few minutes later the girls show up and I could tell that Runa was a little upset but when she saw me that quickly changed and she smirked at me and I smirked back.

**Runa**: Are you ready to train because I am ready to kick some butt. I nod and then looked Kurama and Nava to see if they are coming.

**Nava**: You two go on ahead we will meet up with you later we have to grab Kuwabara otherwise he will not come out to train at all. We both nod and head out the door to get ready but I had to know what the brat said.

**You**: So what did the brat what? I looked at her and she just stays unchanged but she speaks with an unhappy tone.

**Runa**: He didn't what me to fight due to the mark but I have to otherwise the brothers would find another way to get to me. I nod understanding want she was getting at they would track her down and kill her if they got the chance mark or no mark.

**You**: So you are still the backup fighter then? She nods and I look at her she still had something on her mind but I then see her shake it off and then turn to me.

**Runa**: Well are we going to wait for the others or are we going to get started without them? I looked at her and then smirk.

**You**: Let's get started without them we need to find out the limit you can go before now and not later when we need you at your strongest. She nods and we come to a clearing to get started on the training and the look work ahead to the biggest fighting of our lives.

**End of Chapter 27**


End file.
